Flannel Is My Power, Plaid Is My Armor
by LycoX
Summary: Threats from his past and in recent times forces a certain Last Son to step up to the plate in a big way. (Phoenix, Slumber)
1. Unwanted Arrivals

**Flannel Is **

**My Power, **

**Plaid Is ****My Armor**

**Chapter 1**

**Unwanted Arrivals**

**Disclaimer: Somewhat inspired by DJ Dubois and set after season three's 'Slumber'. Only with 'Phoenix', Edge left Clark alone after his confrontation with him in the barn but kept a discreet eye on him. Clark also worked for Edge longer then what he had on the show. Things between Clark and Lana are not that great and he has yet to start wearing flannel or plaid again. Lex and Helen are of course happy bunnies in this.**

* * *

In the Barn of the Kent Farm was a lone young man by the name of Clark Kent as he re-arranged various tools and pieces of equipment in an effort to get his mind mind off things. Things relating to the time he'd spent in Metropolis after running away like a damnedable coward. But try as he might, his attempts weren't working for the young man. Depression had been surging through him for some time due his massive feelings of guilt for not only the sins he'd committed in the big city but also because he had pushed away the girl of his dreams because he felt unworthy of her and feared his misdeeds could ruin her innocence just by being around him. And that was just something he couldn't bear to see happen as she didn't deserve such a thing.

And so, he pushed her away and kept her at arm's length because of his fears and the ever present need to keep his secrets where his Alien heritage and powers are concerned. The very same need that was slowly destroying all the good in his life one step at a time and he hated it but such was the way of things for him as it was what he deserved. Sure, things with him and his parents, and him and Pete were reasonably as good and decent as could be but he knew it could be so much better. Yet he knew it wasn't in the cards for him. Even as he spent many a night in Metropolis helping those in need as a way to earn redemption. Redemption Clark was certain would be a long time in coming and talking to his parents about everything was something he couldn't do.

Not when he knew they would never ever see him the same way again and that scared him greatly. More so then possibly ever being discovered by some Government lab. His relationship with Chloe was rather strained considering last year's events but his relationship with Lana was perhaps even more strained thanks to keeping her at arm's length and rejecting her warm embraces. To the point he even no longer considered himself worthy of wearing Flannel or Plaid since he knew the girl he loves so loved it on him. That and because of his actions in Metropolis that he was trying to redeem himself for and was dead certain his parents hadn't a clue of what he was doing in the dead of night. Even considering him to be her _Plaid Knight_ that was there for her when needed.

Sure, they talked, but it was no longer an easy going thing thanks to what he'd done. His time as Kal had seen him commit many a sin that he was deeply ashamed of and hadn't even said a word of to Pete. Though he had spoken to Kyla at her grave about it all where he knew none could hear. Sure, it was probably a coward's way to do things as she couldn't judge him for any of it but his fears would have him do nothing else. Going to Lex was inadvisable for several reasons. Chief among those being the fact his friend was focusing his efforts into ensuring Helen was comfortable as possible thanks to being pregnant and didn't need his problems. Even if Lex himself would have felt otherwise but regardless, he would keep away.

Clark knew his friend would urge him to not only speak with his parents and even Lana but also a therapist as well to deal with his problems. But the potential for said therapist finding out what he was was something he felt was too risky and thus, continued his self imposed suffering. His mind and body were beginning to become exhausted with everything as he avoided sleeping as much as possible. For he didn't wish to have horrible dreams where everything in his life was concerned. Lana had told him more than once that she was there for him and would continue to be, practically begging to let her in and ending up in tears because he was too afraid to allow such a thing. Lord knew Byron wasn't too happy with him either.

Showing it in his quick poems and even a head slap or two with anger radiating from him. _Maybe I should just bypass mom and dad altogether and tell Lana __everything__. Even if it means she'll hate me even more then what she does now. But at least I'll know for a fact that she can't accept me…_

His sins, sins he couldn't even tell a man of the Cloth in a Confessional if he were the sort to do that kind of thing. For Clark was certain his sins would be too much for such an individual like that. His time as Kal had truly been a horrible time, even if certain people like Morgan Edge would think otherwise. Stealing of all sorts of things, getting into fights for no real reason, hospitalizing people either with his strength or because he'd drank them under the table, and being akin to something like a Dog in Heat where all manner of women in Metropolis was concerned. Even using his scar as a way to get sympathy from the girls there. Something Kal had probably enjoyed more than anything else with moments like that.

_Worse yet, perhaps the greatest sin I committed there… __One above all that I know my parents and even Lana would kick me out of their lives if they knew..._

At least however, the kind Sarah Conroy didn't judge him too heavily. Thus allowing for a new friendship to be born between himself and the girl who had been able to reach him through dreams where her Uncle was concerned. Sarah of course thought he was being an idiot and should just tell Lana everything instead of constantly brooding and thinking what ifs and the like. One thing from that experience at least is that Sarah was aware of who and what he is and wasn't afraid. Not after her experiences brought on by her Uncle. Allowing for her and Pete to become friends as well and for him to be a little relieved someone else besides Clark and his parents know. Granted, Clark's dad hadn't been too enthused at first.

But thankfully, came to accept it after Sarah assured him she'd never tell unless given permission. The sound of a pair of hands clapping tore the young man from his thoughts. "Wh-You!?"

For the clapper was none other than a smiling Morgan Edge. "Me, kid. All the power in the world and you're choosing to spend time doing this?" Tsked the man with a shake of the head.

Clark dropped a tool from his hands and stormed over to the Crime Lord with anger written all over his face, but an arc of electricity at the ground made him stop. "No comin' near the boss unless he says otherwise." A Blonde spiky haired man said with a smirk as he came to stand by Edge.

Wearing boots, blue jeans, and a black muscle shirt while giving off a vibe of being a major jerk. Clark narrowed his eyes at him but chose instead to focus on Edge instead. "I thought I told you to leave and never come back."

"And so you did. But come on, kid, you're wasting your talents out here. You know it, I know it. So I'm offering you another chance to come back with me to Metropolis. You do and all will be forgiven." Replied the man smoothly as he stepped up to Clark without a care in the world.

Confident that he would be just fine. Leaning in closely, Clark replied. "The answer's no. What happened in Metropolis wasn't me and I've put that behind me. Now get the Hell out of here because I'm _NEVER_ working for you again."

Crackling could be heard, chancing a look, the young saw a small ball of Electricity right above his finger tips. A clear and obvious warning to back off and not wanting to chance things, he did. The figure chuckled and let the ball dissipate. Edge condescendingly patted the young man on his left cheek. "Kal, Kal, Kal. There's no need to be stubborn about this." He said with a fake forlorn sigh.

"But I'll tell ya what, I'll give you about a day or two of time to think about my offer. You of course know my number. And I'm just confident that you and Tommy here will become good friends." Said the man with a smirk on his face as he indicated the Blonde haired man.

"Yeah, I'm kinda lookin' forward to it. After all, you're kind of starting to become a legend in good ol' Belle Reeve, Kent."

Of course, he so far wasn't impressed by what he was seeing from the kid! Clark frowned at hearing that as it couldn't mean anything good. Especially considering those he'd tangled with had seen him use his powers! Another condescending pat to the cheek was given, annoying Clark even more after it. "I'm sure you'll make the right decision in the end, kid."

And with that, Edge and Tommy made their leave, leaving a worried and frowning Clark alone. _I've gotta do something about this._

But what, he didn't know…

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh boy, Clark looks to be in some hot water now! Folks might remember season 5's Tommy. Even if he wasn't actually named as such during the events of the show aside from a bio I found of him online recently. **


	2. Lana's New Friend!

**Chapter 2**

**Lana's New Friend!**

**Disclaimer: The OC character seen here will be based off of Beatrice Rosen, who played the role of Dawn Stiles in her one and only episode in Smallville. I thought it would be fitting.**

* * *

**Elsewhere**

While Clark was being visited by an 'old friend' from his Kal days, things at the Talon was business as usual. Something the co-owner of the establishment, one Lana Lang, appreciated a great deal. As it allowed her to keep her mind off of a certain Farm Boy with a penchant for Flannel and Plaid. Which were amongst the things about her _Plaid Knight_ that she so liked. Even though it seemed that lately he had given up on wearing that sort of clothing. Another thing she liked was his penchant for saving the day, even if it did scare her that one day he wouldn't come back from it. His secrets and fears of being willing enough to be open however, were definitely things the young lady didn't like.

Especially when it did nothing but hurt her and her heart rather painfully since he kept her at arm's length. She just wished he would open up to her as she knew she could handle whatever was going on. Lana didn't care about what he had done in the past as she cared about the now. And knew that she could support him in overcoming whatever it was he felt horribly guilty about but refused to speak on. But part of her hoped he would see the error of his ways soon enough before she was forced to give up on him for good. A notion her heart could barely handle as it is…

"Hmm… The whole Egyptian thing in a small place like this… Not what I would have gone with but whatever works for you small towners I suppose." Said a voice bordering on condescending that captured Lana's attention.

"Matter of fact, I would have thought some kind of farming motif would have been the look of a place like this." Continued the owner of the voice.

Said owner being a young Blonde teen with her hair in a ponytail and wearing designer shades and clothing that were clearly highly expensive. The type who'd clearly been spoiled and never had left the big city until now. "Well, sometimes we like to defy expectations." Lana told her in a friendly voice.

Even though she would have liked to have been less friendly but the duties of her job required otherwise. Unless there was no choice that is… "If it helps give you small towners some kind of entertainment, then more power to you."

_My God, she's so stuck up! _

Lana just smiled and hoped it didn't look too forced. "Perhaps something from the Menu will be more impressive for you then?"

The girl considered it for a moment and then shrugged. "Surprise me with your best shot then." Challenged the girl, clearly not expecting much.

But it was a challenge Lana took on regardless and got to work. "So what brings someone from the big city to our neck of the woods?" She wondered as she worked.

A sigh escaped her customer. "My father's here on some business and insisted I came. Which is a complete and _TOTAL _waste of my time when I could be putting it to use in finding my man. But daddy just wouldn't hear it."

He'd even insisted that it could prove beneficial for her but wouldn't elaborate on why. Saying that he wanted it to be a surprise for his little girl. "Your boyfriend went missing? I'm sorry to hear that." Lana told her sincerely.

"_Husband_, actually, but thank you."

A frown came over the co-owner's face as the girl was clearly too young to be married. Especially when she looked about her age! _Guess her father either didn't care or thought it was appropriate for whatever reason…_

Which made her wonder if that's the kind of man she would want to meet and if the girl who challenged her had gotten her attitude from him as well. After a few more minutes, Lana finished her task and handed it to the girl. "Here you go and who knows, maybe your father's business relates to your husband."

"One can hope." Sighed the Blonde before digging into her Croissant and Cappuccino.

Her eyes quickly widened as she let out a pleased moan. "Oh my! This is delicious! Wherever did you find such a magnificent thing!?"

Lana barely kept a victorious smirk off her lips. "My business partner imported it from somewhere in Guatemala. Sadly, there's not much call for it but I thought I'd try it with you."

"Well, I shall definitely take more if possible! I may never doubt small town life again!"

Somehow, Lana doubted that but kept that to herself as the girl in front of her devoured what she'd asked for. Allowing for her to provide more. "You must tell me your name so I can remember to tell my friends. I am sure such business from them will prove fantastic for here!"

"Lana, Lana Lang, I co-own this place. And you?"

"Charmed! I am Delilah Edge-Ellison."

"A pleasure indeed." Lana told her kindly and hoped that maybe now, Delilah would be less stuck up.

_But like with Clark, I probably shouldn't get my hopes up._

* * *

**Author's Notes: No, Lana, you probably shouldn't!**


	3. Achilles Heel

**Chapter 3**

**Achilles Heel**

**Disclaimer: I wonder why bother sending Lana to Paris for an art school and then never really do much with it afterwards?**

* * *

**Kent Farm**

Things, in a word, were tense at the Kent Farm after had Clark told his parents about his recent conversation with the Crime Lord known as Morgan Edge. The very same Crime Lord he'd worked for while in Metropolis. Needless to say, his parents had been a mix of horrified and angry and he felt a whole lot of shame rise up in him where that and their reactions was concerned. "I… I can't believe you let this man find out about you, Clark! Much less work for him!" Ranted Jonathan unhappily.

His son flinched. "You forget, dad, I wasn't exactly myself considering I had the Red K ring on!" Snapped the young man in frustration and shame.

Martha placed a hand on his shoulder to provide some sort of comfort during this trying situation. Her husband sighed agitatedly as he had momentarily forgotten about that damn Red K ring. Why Chloe had kept one of those things was beyond him and he was of half a mind to have a word with her about it. If only to ensure it'd be much harder for Clark to find one again. Not that he figured his son would be going off in search of one anytime soon that is. "Right, sorry, son." Apologized the man.

"Its okay, dad, I understand. I'm just as unhappy about this whole thing too."

"Maybe if we went to the police about this, it might make him back off?" Tried Martha hopefully but her son just shook his head.

"I don't think it would, mom. He didn't get to where he is now by backing off. Besides, we try that and he might hurt you and dad. Or someone else. Who knows who else he has working for him that has powers."

Jonathan placed a hand of his own Clark's other shoulder. "Come what may, son, we'll figure this thing out. We always do. Just have to have faith."

_I hope you're right, dad. I really do…_

**Elsewhere In Town**

"So you really think he's gonna do what you want, boss man?" Asked Tommy as he and Edge made their way down into the basement of a two story house that had belonged to an elderly couple.

Had being the operative word thanks to Edge's men doing a little house cleaning so to speak. Edge just chuckled. "Not at all. But its why I'm ensuring a few incentives to get him to wise up."

"Like kidnapping?"

"Something like that." Replied the Crime Lord as he and Tommy entered the basement.

Where several of his men were hard at work making bullets for their weapons. Something that confused Tommy somewhat as he looked at several rocks laying about. "Okay, I'm a little confused here, boss."

Edge chuckled. "I learned from a little birdy in Belle Reeve that the meteor rocks are sort of an _Achilles Heel_ for Kal. A very _painful Achilles Heel_." Explained the man.

Though it was a pity that the McNulty boy refused to work for him all because he was willing to employ so called 'freaks'. But at least he knew of a valuable method to bring Kal under his employ again. Tommy thought about this for a minute before speaking with a wide grin on his lips. "You are ruthless, boss."

"Why thank you, its nice to be appreciated, Thomas. You might want to consider having a few bullets of your own made just in case."

"Ah, nah, I've got my sparks and personality but thanks anyways, boss man." Replied Tommy with a shrug as his eyes flickered with arcs of electricity.

Edge shrugged his shoulders, not really caring if his underling did it or not. "Suit yourself."

_Either you work for me again, Kal, or you will know a serious amount of pain before I put you out of your misery._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ooh, Edge is puling a Van! This can't be good!**


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4**

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer: Let's go!  
**

* * *

**The Next Day**

An apprehensive Clark made his way into the Talon a couple hours after school with a tray of his mom's home baked goods that were often requested by the patrons of the Talon. Which brought in a little extra money for the Kent family. Now, the _Last Son_ wasn't exactly apprehensive about being in the coffee place because of Lana, but rather because of his recent issue where Morgan Edge was concerned. Though there was that slight case of apprehensiveness where Lana was concerned but it was overshadowed for the time being. As he made his way inside, he caught sight of Pete, Chloe, Byron, and Sarah Conroy at a table, all having a good time together and it was nice to see for the young man.

Even wanting to be part of it but not feeling like he deserved it because of past actions. He also took note of a lovey dovey Lex and Helen from another table and it did the young man good to see his bald best friend so happy as his 'brother' deserved it after dealing with a lot of crap in his life thanks to his father and other experiences. "Hey, Clark!" Called out Sarah happily with a wide smile after she noticed her _Dream Knight_.

Clark smiled back as he passed by. "Hey, Sarah, hey guys." He greeted his somewhat estranged friends.

All of whom smiled back at him. "Dude, when you're done with the delivery, you should chill with us as its felt like its been too long." Pete told him.

Even though he had a direct line of sorts as to why his best friend had closed himself off, but he couldn't stand by and let the boy do it to himself. "Well, the quaint continues. Delivering Apple Pies now are we, Kal?" Came a voice that prevented Clark from saying anything to Pete and making him pale in the process.

Something his friends noticed rather easily and grew worried as Clark turned to the owner of the voice. "Edge."

The apprehension easily heard in his voice and even Lex and Helen were taking notice now. "That's right. Thought I'd come and take in what sights this place has to offer, Kal. As it is, I got such a _glowing _recommendation from my little girl last night." Informed the Crime Lord with a smirk on his features.

If it was possible, Clark paled even more at the mention of Edge's 'little girl'. "She… She's here?"

"Oh yes, and she's been so lost without you, Kal. Of course, that's not unusual all things considered."

"Clark, what's he talking about?" Asked Chloe from the table she shared with Pete and the others.

"Nothing. He's not talking about anything at all." Was the tense reply.

Edge just chuckled and snatched one of the little pies from Clark's tray and took a bite. "Mmm, this is delicious. Perhaps I should make a request of my own? Or perhaps get the recipe?"

Handing the tray of baked goods to Pete, Clark got in the older man's face, making those watching even more worried about the whole thing. Which included Lana after being told by one of her employees. "You stay the Hell away from my mother!" Hissed the _Last Son_ unhappily.

Lana quickly came to the two as Edge just smirked at him. "Hey, what's going on here!?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well." Lex said aloud in concern as he came around to Lana's side.

"Ahh, Lex, you've certainly grown into a fine young man. I'm sure your father is quite proud. As for what's going on, I was just telling Kal here that me and mine back in Metropolis are missing him a _great_ deal." Replied Edge smoothly with that maddening smirk still in place as he finished off the last of the baked good he'd taken from Clark.

"You know my father?" Asked Lex curiously as Lana shot Clark a sharp look that he studiously ignored.

For she remembered all too well of his time as 'Kal' when she'd gone after him in the big city. Edge just nodded. "We're old friends from our days in the Suicide Slums together."

"And like I told Mr. Edge, while I'm sure I'm missed, I've thoroughly put that time _behind_ me." Threw in a certain Farm Boy in a terse manner.

"Is that right, Kal? Because something tells me that's not quite the case. I mean, after all, clearly everyone in town has no _idea_ what you were up too while in the big city. As otherwise… I'm sure you wouldn't be able to walk in here with little to no problem."

"Like I said, I've put it all behind me and why talk about it if I don't have too? Especially when it'd just bring more pain into my life or anyone else's then what's needed?"

Neither the Crime Lord or Lana missed the brief look he sent her way when he said all that. One just chuckled while the other frowned. Hating yet again of the reminders of Clark's unwillingness to open himself up and with the pain and barest hint of shame, it was clear there was more to things then previously believed. And it greatly concerned the young woman. "Ohh, Kal, this good boy, put others before yourself routine is touching. It really is. But we both know its not really you. Not after all you did in Metropolis." Edge told him and Clark's knuckles were beginning to whiten from how tight his fists were.

"Clark, let not your anger make for a mistake." Called out Byron as he took notice of his friend's knuckles.

"Sir, I think you need to leave right now before I'm forced to call the Police." Warned Lana seriously.

The man regarded her as if she was something almost worth putting an effort of some sort into and it made her skin crawl. "_K-Kal!?_"

Clark's eyes widened as he found himself turning around before he could so much as stop himself and he gulped at the sight of the one who had called him by that name. "De-Delilah?" He stuttered out in shock.

_This isn't good. Not good at all! Damn you, Edge!_

He just knew the man was feeling very smug now. "_KAL! BABY!_" Squealed the girl as she rushed to him, hugged him, and kissed him passionately.

All watched in stunned disbelief, most of all, Lana herself as a certain conversation came to mind with the girl from yesterday. _That's… That's her husband!?_

Clark was frozen in place as the Blonde continued to kiss him until she stopped and sighed in a happy manner. "Ohh, this is _fantastic_, baby! I've missed you so much and now that I've found you again, daddy and I can bring you back to Metropolis when we go back! Where you _belong_ with _me_!" Declared Delilah in a very happy manner as she looked up at him and keeping his shirt grasped in her fingers.

Unable to stay where she was, Lana ran to the back with a sob escaping her as her heart shattered into a thousand more pieces. Helen, Chloe, and Sarah all rushed back there to provide some sort of comfort for their fellow girl, but not before Chloe shot a scathing look to Delilah before doing so. All was quiet as the patrons of the Talon processed this bombshell and Clark knew that by the time he got home, his parents would know. His eyes closed in resignation as Delilah happily went on about how much better things were going to be again with his return with her to Metropolis. _My greatest, worst secret __and sin__ is exposed…_

From behind, Edge crossed his arms and chuckled in a very self-satisfied manner. _If the boy didn't want to come back before, he certainly will now._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ooh, this is definitely not good. **


	5. Sinful Desire And Pure Determination

**Chapter 5**

**Sinful Desire **

**And **

**Pure Determination**

**Disclaimer: Haircuts are wonderful things.**

* * *

**A Few Hours Later In The Loft**

The Loft was a certified mess after Clark in a fit of anger wrecked everything as after his confrontation with Morgan Edge and then his daughter, Clark had quickly left the Talon. Staying as far from home as he could until his dad came and made him get in the truck in a no nonsense tone of voice thanks to word having gotten quickly spread in the amount of time he'd stayed away from home. This had meant a small break from Delilah since she had taken to following him around. Unwilling to leave him be and holding on to his arm, talking about all the things they were gonna do when they got back to Metropolis. Her first meeting with his dad really hadn't gone too well, which wasn't exactly a surprise for him considering her attitude.

The lectures, yelling, and tears had been none too pleasant once the Kent boys had gotten back to the Farm. His dad had been silent the whole time on the way there and that had only made him dread what he knew was coming once they got home. His mom hadn't been the only one in tears as he himself had ended up crying as well. Clark had never seen his parents so disappointed with him before and it hurt like crazy. It made his being at fault for his mom losing the baby and his dad's disappointment look tame in comparison to now. He'd also never really been grounded either since he was generally a good kid.

But grounded for three months he was and not allowed to leave the house unless it related to school, chores, deliveries, or an attack caused by someone infected with Kryptonite in whatever way. And even then, his dad was almost willing to leave it up to the Sheriff and her Deputies to deal with that particular issue. His parents had asked why he never told them about the marriage, even if it was a fake one considering he had pretty much used a fake name for the most part. And he explained that their reaction and his huge amount of shame was why. From there, he figured he might as well go for broke since they now knew about Delilah and his fake marriage to her and told them what all else he'd done.

Needless to say, this hadn't gone over well with his parents and his dad had nearly threatened to prolong his grounding. Which, Clark would have been fine with since he'd deserve it and hadn't dared to try and blame it on the Red K ring since it had been his cowardly choice to put it on to begin with. "Good to know you still have such a flair for destruction, sweetheart." Cooed a voice that made him look away from his ruined Telescope.

He frowned at the sight of Delilah in his Loft and dressed in a fairly revealing outfit and looking very out of place in his view. "What are you doing here?" He asked tiredly.

Uninterested in dealing with her at the moment. She pouted at his reaction and question and stamped her heel covered foot on the step. "Why _else _would I be in this podunk left over from a bygone era? To see _you_! I mean, I can't believe you've been here instead of with me in Metropolis for the love of _Prada_!"

"What you knew in Metropolis is a _lie_, Delilah. A lie and nothing more."

Delilah scoffed as she walked up to him while doing her best to avoid stepping on anything and ruining her expensive heels on the trash littered about in the place. "Oh sweetie, its not good to lie to _yourself_, you know. As I know you better then _anyone_ in this world." Once in his personal space, her hands trailed up his body until she clasped them around his neck and stared into his eyes.

"I know your passions, your incredible gifts, and how _amazing_ you are in bed. Which is why I never said anything about you sleeping around as even you were _too much_ for me in that area at times." She told him softly as her lips brushed against his.

Lips she hadn't had against her own in so long and now she would finally have them again as it was meant to be. Shame flooded Clark's body as Delilah kissed him for a brief moment and let out a pleased sigh. "Come back with me, sweetie, you don't belong in this forgotten little Hamlet and you know it. You and your talents are wasted. Though I suppose you could over take this place for your own with them. And ooh… You and I could _rule _it together!"

Sure, it wouldn't be nearly as glamerous as it would be in Metropolis, but as her daddy once told her, you had to start out somewhere. Even if it was in a small way until you finally were able to go big. Delilah gave his neck attention as she kept herself firmly against his body and looked forward to it being sweaty from their intense passions. But then, to her surprise and disappointment, her Kal grabbed her hands and removed them from around his neck and kept them firmly in his own. "I'm not going back, Delilah. So you need to _leave_ and _not ever_ come back. You and your father both. Understand?"

His voice trembled as he spoke, his self control nearly gone as she spoke such enticing and seductive words to him. Words that Kal would have gone with in a split second without a single damned care in the world. Delilah looked at him in a way that implied she found him to be lacking and it made her very unimpressed. "You want this as much as I do and you know it, Kal." She retorted but he had none of it.

"The name is _Clark_, _NOT_ Kal." Replied the young man as he let go of her hands and walked around her to get some space between himself and his wife.

Doing this meant he missed her eyerolling but he certainly didn't miss the scoff from her as she turned around to look at him. "Only a boy from a no future place like this would let himself be known by a name like that, _Kal_."

His head turned to the side as his hands clenched into fists tightly. "_Leave_." Clark ordered.

Unwilling to deal with her a second longer. Delilah sighed as she rolled her eyes again and came to be in front of her unnecessarily difficult husband. He refused to look her way, forcing her to grab his head to make him look at her. Knowing full well he could easily prevent it and force her away in a very strong manner but uncaring. For he was her's and she his and kissed him on the lips. "You should know, my love, that my father knows you and certain _green stones_ don't _get along_."

"Is that a threat?" Asked the young man coldly.

She merely smiled at him. "Just a _warning_, _Kal_. One that I believe will help you see reason instead of _foolishness_."

Glaring angrily at the spoiled girl he shoved her away from him so she couldn't be close to him anymore. "GET THE HELL OUT!" Snapped the _Last Son_ furiously.

But all Delilah did was roll her eyes at her husband, unafraid of his temper for she'd long been used to it and _knew _he wouldn't ever actually hurt her. No matter how furious he was. "Ooh, that tone, I _missed _it. I know what I'll be thinking about in bed tonight." Cooed the young woman before walking off.

But not before giving one last parting shot. "You'll make the right decision, my love, I know you will. Or the consequences may be ones you won't like."

And with that, she was gone. Leaving behind a very unhappy Clark Kent as he let out a yell of rage amongst the ruined Loft.

**Luthor Mansion**

Even though Helen Bryce-Luthor was a good few years older then Lana, Chloe, and Sarah, that hadn't exactly stopped her from becoming friends with the teen girls much like Lex since he came to Smallville. And considering what had happened earlier that day in the Talon, she had felt it was urgently needed that Lana be around good friends at the moment considering a certain bombshell that had been dropped that day. One involving a certain former Plaid and Flannel wearing Farm Boy with the last name of Kent. This had also involved a lot of Ice Cream as well since it was virtually like therapy in a frozen treat form. Even Sarah had been stunned by the entire thing.

Which was no small feat considering the girl had been in Clark's dreams for a time and perhaps had a better understanding of him then most others did! Chloe had kept her arms around her Brunette haired friend as she cried over the bombshell while doing her best to ignore her own crushed heart over Clark being married to some girl. One that Lana had told them was a spoiled brat that was quite opinionated and given her father was clearly a smug sort of person, it was easy to see where she got it from. Lex had been looking into any names that related to Edge while the girls had their get together. Partly to give them privacy and partly to find out what he could thanks to his curiousity.

And as well as concern for his best friend and brother in all but blood. For young Sarah Conroy, she just didn't understand how or why Clark could marry a girl that _WASN'T _Lana Lang given the fact she was quite literally his dream girl. It made it clear to the _Mistress of Dreams _as Byron once referred to her as, that while she may have been in Clark's head where his dreams were concerned, she hadn't actually gone and dived fully into them and his head. Though she certainly could as her ability to visit one's dreams was still very much a thing. Not that she would unless she was given permission to do so and right now, she really doubted Clark was going to be in a willing mood to let her go diving into his head anytime soon.

"And even with all of this, I still _love _him!" Sniffled Lana as she morosely ate from her carton of Ice Cream.

It hurt to know that that spoiled little brat had claimed certain things first where Clark was concerned. Though, given some of the stuff she mentioned, it was quite possible he hadn't slept with her first. How Delilah could readily accept his unfaithful ways Lana hadn't a clue and really didn't want to have one. It made the heartbroken young woman reflect on a phrase Clark said to her last year. One about how the Clark Kent she knew was nothing but a _lie_. And it made her wonder exactly how much truth there was in that now. "I wouldn't normally suggest it, but Lex could ruin her and her father's lives if you wanted." Offered Helen sympathetically.

Despite herself, Lana laughed a little. "Th-Thanks, Helen, but I think I'll have to pass on that. No matter how tempting it is." She replied sadly.

Chloe scoffed. "If it was me, I _sure_ as Hell would take that offer. I don't know how that Farm Boy could marry her when she's the last person he would ever want to be with."

That girl was as far from herself, Lana, and the dearly departed Kyla as you could get! "Maybe she found someone with Meteor Powers to trick him into marrying her? Or claimed she was pregnant to make him do it?" Suggested Sarah.

Given that she knew of the Red K, it was certainly possible the girl had taken advantage and gotten Kal to somehow agree. And it wasn't hard to see why he would have considering she was clearly a slut with no respect for herself or anyone else. The other ladies thought about it for a moment, even if Lana didn't necessarily want too. "Hah, maybe daddy caught the two in bed and threatened bodily harm if Clark didn't marry his precious little girl." Chloe suggested.

"Whatever the case is… I know I don't like her." Lana declared and received several amens and agreements from her fellow girls.

"I might be pregnant, but I'm sure I could help in kicking her ass."

Snorts of amusement were had by the other three. "Lex would probably _freak _if you did." Lana told her with a small smile on her lips.

Helen merely shrugged her shoulders and said it'd still be worth it and earning giggles for her efforts. "Well, either you ladies are plotting someone's horrible demise or you're doing something else, but either way, I probably don't wanna know." Declared Lex as he came into the living room.

"Isn't that what they call plausible deniability?" Asked Sarah curiously and gained a nod from the _Bald One_ in return.

"Yep. But what I do know is that the marriage between Clark and Delilah is fake thanks to the fact he clearly used a very fake name to do it with."

Chloe was curious and she wasn't the only one and asked about it. "Kal Ellison."

"Wow, how… Creative." Remarked the Blonde.

"He was going by 'Kal' when I went there to get him." Remembered Lana with a frown.

"Well, if you think that's something, it gets worse."

The ladies all looked at one another before looking to him and Sarah asked how could it be worse. "Other then the fact that Delilah's father is Morgan Edge? Someone who's been _heavily _rumored to be a _Crime Lord_?"

That shocked the girls considerably. "Ohh, that boy is such an _idiot_!" Summed up Chloe with a groan moments later.

Nobody could argue against that statement! And even though Lana was utterly heartbroken and deeply upset with Clark, this news made her incredibly afraid for her _Plaid Knight_. _We've got to find a way to get you out of this, Clark. We HAVE too._

What she'd do after that, Lana wasn't sure of just yet however. "If both her and her father are this dangerous, then we need to warn the Kents. Its possible Clark doesn't even know how bad this is. We also need to get the Sheriff involved." Decided the girl in a worried manner.

Even though this would probably just raise the Sheriff's ire towards Clark even more then what it already was. "Lana, I know you're really upset, but we need to tread _carefully _on this. As getting the Sheriff involved could cause this entire situation to get _worse_." Cautioned Lex seriously as Lana wiped away her tears.

"And as much as I love that Farm Boy, he does have a tendency to rush in without thinking. And that's the last thing we need to be doing." Added Chloe.

Lana took a deep breath. "Then we plan something. And when its over… Clark and I will have a very _serious _talk."

She was _done_ with his idiotic foolishness that kept him from being able to be open with everyone around him and as well as hurt her even if it wasn't his intention. And while she wasn't going to get him to try and open up about his secrets anymore until he himself was clearly ready to do so, Lana was going to make certain he knew who wore the pants between them when the time came. Some like her Aunt Nell might say she was being foolish but Lana just didn't give a damn. Not anymore. Clark obviously needed to be saved from himself and she was determined it was up to her to do the job as she had made a mistake in letting him go off on his own last year.

To add to it, it was also clearly a mistake to not have fought _harder _where he and they were concerned after he had come back. But Lana wouldn't _ever_ make those mistakes again. Sure, Lana knew she could just give up here and now and cast him from her life as most would say would be the smart thing to do. But Lana just couldn't do it. Not where her heart and her heart's desire was concerned. _I almost pity you, Clark._ Thought Lex to himself as he saw his friend and business partner get a very fiery and determined look about herself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I really hope I handled things well here with Lana's reaction. Clark's definitely gonna be needing some pity though once all is said and done!**


	6. Troubling Dreams

**Chapter 6**

**Troubling Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I hadn't originally planned for this but I ended up thinking about it and it was too good to pass up on.**

* * *

**Later That Night**

"Umm… I'm pretty sure we all fell asleep an hour ago?" Stated and sort of questioned a confused Chloe.

Sarah had an apologetic look on her face as she realized the slight oddness of the coloring and haziness of things around them. "Sorry, I'm pretty sure I've dragged all of us into a dream without meaning too."

'Us' being herself, Chloe, Lana, Helen, and even Lex. "Really should get a handle on that." Muttered the girl to herself as she and the others took in what looked to be a deep and wrecked hole.

"Whose dream did we end up in?" Helen wondered curiously as she felt her husband's arms wrap around her.

But before anyone could say anything, Clark appeared in front of them in his classic red and blue attire complete with Plaid and Flannel, but he wasn't paying them any mind. "_Thought you wouldn't have the balls to show up, Kent, but I guess I was wrong._"

The snide tone was easily heard and the group's eyes widened when another Clark appeared. But this one was familiar to those who'd seen him before. As this was 'Kal', the dangerous rebel without a damn in the world except for himself. Dressed in his usual black attire and a green shirt under the leather jacket and his hair looking wild. They even noticed a class ring on his hand as well thanks to the gleam it gave off courtesy of the light. One that the regular Clark didn't have. "_Why are we here? You know how much I hate the sight of this place!_"

Kal chuckled darkly. "_Why else would we be here, dumbass?_"

"I know what this is. This is the storm cellar the Kents used to have. Its where I found him the day it blew up and Mrs. Kent lost her baby. The day he chose to leave..." Lana informed her friends softly.

The day that brought her so much heartache and still did to this day. Her friends all frowned at this information as the two Clarks circled around one another. Ready to start the fight between themselves. "Normally I can interact with Clark in his dreams but this time feels different."

"Could be because you weren't actively searching him out this time." Lex theorized.

"_Other than to remind me of one of the worst decisions I've ever made!? One that brought pain not only to my parents but to Lana as well!?_"

Kal smirked. "_Pretty much, yeah. I mean, its great to see you acting like a little bitch as it shows why I'm the one who deserves to be in the driver's seat cause I'm not such a bitch like you are._"

He even held up his hand to show off the class ring with that smirk still in place as Clark frowned. "_I'll never wear another one of those again as that's the coward's way out and brings too much trouble._"

"I don't get it, why's that ring such a bad thing?" Wondered Sarah in concern as the two Clarks continued to circle around one another. As sure, she was in on the secret, but it was clear not everything had been revealed to her.

Something Helen, Lex, and Lana wondered as well. "I do know the stone in the ring is made from a red variation of the Meteor Rocks. Mostly because the school wanted to be a little cheap at the time." Chloe informed Sarah and the others.

This made Helen think as she, like Sarah, was aware of Clark's origins. "So what… Green ones give people powers and red ones turn you into jerks? But if that was the case, a lot of people would be like that right now." Lana said with a frown as the two Clarks continued their circling of one another.

But could it really explain why Clark had developed a whole new attitude within a short time? Was that why he had ended up hurting her hours after finally asking her out when Pete and Chloe had been infected by those parasites last year? Because one or both had managed to remember that? And before that, when he first did the whole biker bad boy thing when they got their rings? If that was truly the case, why hadn't he ever just came out and told her? Its not like she would have called him a liar considering all the trouble the green ones have caused! _But why affect him so much more then anyone else? It doesn't make sense!_

"_Come on, Kent, don't be such a wuss! We, well, I, had a damn good time in the big city. The women, the fights, the clubbing, the stealing, working for Edge. That can easily be gotten back again._"

"_It was wrong, every bit of it! ESPECIALLY the cheating on Delilah!_"

Kal scoffed at that with an eyeroll. "_Oh please, like she was faithful herself?_"

"_It still doesn't make it right!_"

Finally having enough of his goody two-shoes side, Kal attacked Clark and the viewers watched as the two traded blows with one another. "Wow… This really takes 'stop hitting yourself' to whole new levels."

Lex's remark got him glares from the ladies and he had enough common sense to back away. "_I'll win, Kent! I'll find a way to do so! And when I do, Jor-El and Jonny boy won't be able to do a damn thing about it! Hell, who knows? Maybe if I lie to ol' Bor-El just right, he'll put me in control without this handy little red rock!_" Taunted Kal as he slugged Clark viciously and making Lana's heart clench painfully as she gasped.

"_NEVER! YOU AREN'T COMING BACK!_"

A bright light made its appearance and before the girls and Lex knew it, they found themselves awakening in whatever part of the Mansion they were currently in. All of them troubled by the dream Sarah had unintentionally dragged them into. Each having more questions then before and Lana especially never wanting to see 'Kal' again for as long as possible. For that was a side of Clark that didn't need to be loose to do as he pleased with little regard for anyone else. _But who is Jor-El?_ Wondered Lana.

The mystery of the one she loves grew just a bit more…

* * *

**Author's Notes: With everything going on, I figured Clark would have a dream like this and with Sarah around, she'd inadverdently pull the girls and Lex into it. R and R!**


	7. Stubborn Kents And Troubling Information

**Chapter 7**

**Stubborn Kents**

**And**

**Troubling Information**

**Disclaimer: And here we go!**

* * *

**Kent Farm, Morning Time**

Using the opportunity to slip away while Helen and the girls were asleep at the Mansion, Lex made his way to the Kent Farm as he knew the family would be up and about around then. Sure enough, Mr. Kent was out near the barn, working away on the tractor that often seemed to give the family its fair share of trouble. Making the _Bald One _wish yet again that they would let him help them out instead of refusing time after time. "Lex, I'm sorry, but Clark isn't allowed to have friends over here for a good long while." Informed the man as Lex came up to him.

"I'm afraid I'm not here for a social visit, Mr. Kent." Lex replied while feeling surprised by the older man's words.

Because as far as he could remember, he had never heard of his best friend being barred from having friends at home. Jonathan regarded Lex for a moment before speaking. "Alright, what is it then?"

"Its regarding the Edge family and your son's involvement with them, Mr. Kent. Involvement that could put him into some _serious _danger where Morgan Edge is concerned."

Jonathan just sighed. "Lex, trust me when I say that Martha and I are more than aware thanks to Clark telling us everything last night." Informed the Farmer as the disappointment in him welled up once more where his son's actions in the big city were concerned.

This surprised Lex. "You mean Clark knows about the kind of man Morgan Edge really is?"

He was gonna have to look deeper into the whole thing then as this was even more troubling for him. Jonathan nodded. "He does. And now, my son is grounded for the next three months for all the crap he knew better then to do when he was gone."

Yes, it was his 'Red-K' side but it was something Clark had _willingly _chose to let run loose instead of owning up to his mistakes last year. "And while I understand that, Mr. Kent. This is far more serious and needs to have Police Involvement. Maybe even as far as _Witness Protection_." Implored Lex seriously.

"If it comes down to it, it'll happen, Lex. But in the mean time, I will be having a word with this… Edge person."

"From what I've read up on Morgan Edge, I strongly advise against that unless you have the Sheriff with you, Mr. Kent."

_Now is not the time for your famous stubborn attitude, Mr. Kent!_

A sigh of irritation came from the older man. "I appreciate the concern, Lex, but this is a matter to be handled by _family_." Replied Jonathan with a strong hint that the matter was closed much to Lex's irritation.

Who could only walk away and hope like crazy this wouldn't get any of the Kents killed. _I've definitely got to look more into this where Clark's concerned…_

**Later That Night**

It wasn't often Pete found himself at the Luthor Mansion and would have definitely preferred to avoid the place for as long as he could. But when Chloe asked him to come by and bring Byron along for the ride, he couldn't say no. Especially when it sounded urgent and he knew it had to be related to Clark and the recent on goings. Heck, he'd even been on his way to the Kents when Chloe had gotten ahold of him to come to the Luthor place as well. "Alright, we're here, so what's up?"

"Yes, Pete felt it was rather urgent."

"And it is, you two. As it looks like a certain Farm Boy we all know has definitely gotten himself into an ugly corner." Chloe told the two as she guided the boys into the house and to the Library.

Feeling a bit on the glad side this was a Saturday. "Alright, Lex, Pete and Byron are here."

"Thanks, Chloe, now we can begin."

Chloe, Lana, Helen, Pete, Byron, and Sarah all gave the _Bald One _curious looks. Wondering what he was gonna tell them. "It seems Clark knows all too well about the kind of man Morgan Edge is. And chose to tell his parents everything last night and got into a heap of trouble that saw him get grounded for the next three months." Began the Billionaire.

Getting surprised looks in return. "It must be far more serious then we thought. Especially if its more than just him illegally marrying a Crime Lord's daughter." Helen said.

Lex let out a breath. "I'm afraid it is, Helen. As when Clark was off hiding away in Metropolis, he worked for Edge. Was essentially his _Enforcer_. Doing just about anything short of _killing_ someone for the man. Though from what I've gathered from contacts in the area, he came close a few times."

Horrified gasps were heard by the others, though Pete was in denial of it. "Nah, no way, man. Clark might have his bad moments, but he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do any of that."

Sadly, Lex would have the proof that'd been emailed to him to show that Pete was quite wrong. Leading to him cursing loudly. "Damn that stupid red meteor rock shit!"

"You know about those things?" Lana asked him while feeling even more resolute in ensuring Clark would be saved from himself no matter how long it took her.

Pete winced at his slip up as everyone looked at him in an expectant manner and cursed himself. Knowing he couldn't dodge this one. _Ohh man, I'm so sorry. _

"Uhh… Yeah, let's just say it took a Sledgehammer to get the damn thing off his finger the first time around. I'm not sure what his dad did the third time around to get rid of it." Explained the young man reluctantly and lying at the same time with the last part.

"Wait, _third time_? As there was a _second_ experience before that?" Chloe asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, but it was when you and me were infected with those cave worm things. From what Clark told me, I slipped him a red rock into his jacket pocket. And Lana? I am so sorry for my part in ruining things between you and him durin' all that."

Chloe grimaced at the reminders of that particular time she had little memory of and had to rely on stuff told to her by others. Lana herself also grimaced as that time had been none too pleasant. But it did finally explain things for her. _Damnit, Clark! Why couldn't you have said something!? Anything!_ That boy just could be so damned heart breakingly aggravating with his need to be secretive!

"Its… Its okay, Pete. You and Chloe weren't exactly yourselves." Lana finally said a minute later.

Putting on a brave face as she did so. "In essence… These red rocks you all speak of with such distaste… They make him like me where exposure to Sol's _Radiance _is concerned." Summed up Byron with a frown on his face.

"And it gets worse, that part of him wants to be free." Sarah added and quickly explained what she meant to the two confused boys.

"Man, the last thing we need is that guy runnin' around."

There wasn't one disagreement among the group whatsoever. "It gets worse, Pete. As Mr. Kent wants to deal with Edge as a family matter only. Even after I tried arguing that it was a bad idea." Declared Lex with a heavy sigh.

"Ohh, that is _such _a bad idea." Moaned Chloe.

Once more, there wasn't a single disagreement over that. Lana then took a deep breath and spoke. "Then we're gonna have to talk with the Sheriff about this if Mr. Kent won't before this gets worse. Because its obvious the Edge family aren't going to leave Smallville all that easily."

Not unless Clark left _with _them and no way in Hell was Lana gonna let that happen! Lex sighed as Helen rubbed his shoulder. "Then we'd better make a damn good back up plan in case going to the Sheriff doesn't work out well."

"Great, no pressure there." Chloe said sarcastically.

_Farm Boy, you owe us BIG TIME._

* * *

**Author's Notes: That back up plan is most likely gonna need to be a thing knowing their luck!**


	8. Kent VS Edge

**Chapter 8**

**Kent VS. Edge**

**Disclaimer: And here we go, the moment you've all been waiting for! The next chapter! Warning, some strong language and suggestive (I think?) themes to be found in this chapter.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Jonathan Kent was a determined man as he strode up to the front door of the place Morgan Edge and his daughter was staying in. Of course this was after he'd finished up chores for that day and made his reluctant son give him a way to contact Edge to get the meet up going. Even telling him outright he wasn't allowed to go with him as this was something _adults _needed to talk about. That had rankled and hurt Clark something fierce but he reluctantly let his dad go off on his own while he got himself cleaned up and straightened up his wreck of a Loft. Not bothering to be respectable, Jonathan banged hard on the door to ensure he got the attention of whoever was inside and it wasn't long before someone answered.

"Can I fucking help you!?" Snarled out Tommy irately.

Who'd been enjoying himself a good nap on the couch until this jackass had decided to ruin it! "And keep in mind I can easily _fry _your ass if you don't have a good reason." He added seconds later as he let a small ball of electricity form in his hand.

But Jonathan wasn't intimidated in the least. "Yeah, you can get Morgan Edge out here. _Now_. As he and I need to have a very _strong talk_ about my son. Whom he calls Kal."

Tommy stared him down for a long moment before sneering. "Fine, whatever. You wanna come in, old man?"

"No, I think I'll be just fine waiting out here for your boss." Replied Jonathan coldly.

A scoff came from the Meteor Infected Blonde. "Suit yourself. I'll go get him."

And with that, the door slammed in the elder Kent's face as Tommy went off to get Edge. Two minutes later saw Morgan himself in casual clothing come out the door. But he wasn't alone as Delilah was with him as well. "Well, well, a pleasure to finally get to meet the man that brought up Kal." Said the man smoothly as he brought up a hand to be shaken.

But all Jonathan did was stare at it as if it was dangerous to him. When the other man made no move to shake Morgan's hand, he just looked to his daughter and shrugged before putting it back down to his side and looked back at his son in law's father. "You sure you won't come in?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. All I'm here to do is to tell you, _BOTH _of you, to stay the _HELL _away from my son! Or otherwise, I _will _be pressing charges for harassment!" Declared Jonathan seriously.

"Now that's hardly the best way to get a wonderful relationship going between our families."

"Daddy's right. I mean, I _AM _married to your son after all and we should be trying to get closer instead of the other way around." Delilah added.

Clearly seeing just where her man got his stubborn attitude from. Which could be hot but also rather bothersome at times. Of course, Kal had acted that way a couple of those times just to be an asshole but she'd always forgive him in the end. _Mmm… I would LOVE to be taken roughly and fucked by him __right now__!_

It would exhaust and make her sore for _hours _after but it was always _worth it_! "My daughter's right, Jonathan. We need to be getting _closer_, not distancing ourselves. Think of the possibilities here! With my resources, you'd never need to worry about money or equipment problems again. Why, you could even have a few hired hands to do half or all the work for you so that way, you can kick back and relax with the Mrs." Cajoled the Crime Lord.

Narrowing his eyes at the two as he realized they weren't going to take him seriously much to his irritation, Jonathan spoke up. "I am _NOT_ interested. Now, get the Hell out of Smallville and leave my son alone or I _WILL _involve the Sheriff! Understood!?"

The genial nature Morgan had put on display vanished in an instant as he got in the farmer's personal space. "I really wouldn't advise that, Jonathan."

"Is that a threat?"

"If you want to see it that way, then sure. But I will suggest you think _heavily _on things before going to the Police." Warned the man with heavy implications in his words.

Delilah smirked. "I do hope to receive an invitation to dinner soon. After all, I _AM _your daughter in law."

"No, young lady, you are _not_. And nor will you _EVER_ be because my son knows what a mistake that would be." Replied the man sternly.

But she merely shook her head with an eyeroll. _Clearly Farmer Brown has no true idea where Kal is concerned. More's the pity for him I suppose._

Jonathan looked at the two with an intense glare on his face. "Remember my warning." He said and then made his leave.

The two watched him leave and Delilah would even taunt the good Farmer by waving at him with a smile on her lips. "Well, that second meeting for me went well. I think we're really winning my Kal's family over."

Her father chuckled in amusement. "I think we might have to invite ourselves over for dinner. Get things really out in the open."

"Ooh, I like that idea, daddy! When do we do it?" She asked of him eagerly.

"Hmm… Maybe tonight. Maybe bring a few of the boys so things don't get too out of hand." Mused the man.

Delilah clapped excitedly at the prospect of the events to come for that night. "Oh! I'd better see if I can find something _fabulous _to wear then!"

And maybe something sexy underneath for Kal's eyes only as well! _Hmm… Wonder of that Coffee girl can help me out in this podunk of a town?_

Something to consider at any rate! Morgan merely chuckled again and hugged his little girl. "Well, make sure to take one of the boys with you while you're out having fun and blowing money, sweetheart. But do be sure to be back in at least 2 hours." He told her.

As it wouldn't do to miss out what was sure to be a fantastic dinner at the Kent household! "Of course, daddy!" She replied while kissing him on the cheek and made her leave while yelling for one of her favorites of her dad's men to come along.

_Fatherhood is such a wonderful thing._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, this promises to be nothing good!**


	9. The Dinner From Hell

**Chapter 9**

**The Dinner **

**From Hell**

**Disclaimer: Dinners with the In Laws can either be pleasant or absolute Hell so with that in mind, this chapter will be uncomfortable for readers and may cause trigger episodes to occur. And I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually tired of drinking Dr. Pepper.**

* * *

**2 Hours Later, Kent Farm**

Tension was heavy in the air of the Kent Household, not because of Clark airing out his sins to his parents, though that played a part for certain, but because the Edge family had shown up right as dinner was ready to be served. "I thought I told you to stay the Hell away from my family!" Shouted Jonathan irately to the big city Crime Lord with Clark standing next to him.

Who just smiled. "Actually, I think I recall you inviting myself and my daughter to tonight's dinner. Isn't that right, Pumpkin?"

"Oh yes, daddy, that's very right! I even went shopping for the perfect dress!" Even if said shopping had involved being bothered by this podunk town's Sheriff!

A fact she had told her daddy all about too for that matter! Something he promised to deal with in the near future as well as he hadn't been pleased by that! Jonathan glowered at the two Edges as Clark let his eyes glow in a menacing manner. Even if he wasn't the type to do that but all those two did was laugh at him. "Come now, Kal, you know full well your little heat trick isn't gonna scare us." Scolded Edge amusedly.

"It does certainly _warm _me up inside though!" Delilah added with a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

"You two _WILL _get OFF my property or I will call the Sheriff right here and now!"

Morgan sighed with a shake of the head as he pulled out a gun much to the alarm of the Kent boys. Martha stayed inside, waiting for the moment to call the Sheriff upon her husband's say so. "You know I'll just get in the way of that bullet, Edge." Clark told him tersely.

The man just grinned maliciously with a chuckle coming from him. "Hmm…"

He pulled the trigger and to the surprise of the Kents, Clark dropped down with a pained scream as he felt an agonizing torment go through his left knee. One he hadn't felt since the time Van McNulty shot him. "_CLARK!_" Cried out Martha as she rushed outside to join her husband and their son.

"As you can see, Kal, I know all about your little _weakness_. A little birdie in Belle Reeve was _very helpful_ in that regard." Edge told him smugly.

"Martha, get him in the house and get him patched up." Ordered Jonathan and his wife wasn't about to argue that.

And even though the bullet hadn't stayed in Clark's knee, the wound hurt like a mother and was taking its time to heal. Delilah made to follow but her husband's darling father got in her way, causing her to smile at him but it wasn't a kind smile either as her father waved his gun at the man. "I really wouldn't advise that, Jonathan. Because I've got more then one of those specials in this gun and I'm _not afraid_ to use them. And I don't mean on just Kal either." Threatened the man coldly.

Jonathan swallowed back the bile in his mouth while wishing like Hell he had his shotgun on him right now and damn the consequences! "I believe this is where you _politely _invite us inside for dinner, Mr. Kent." Delilah said sweetly.

They watched as the Farmer grimaced before speaking. "Would… Would you both like to come inside for dinner?"

"Why Jonathan, I thought you'd never ask! We'd be _delighted _to come and join in on dinner! Why I even brought a favorite Champagne of mine for the occasion!" Edge said happily as he held up a brown paper bag containing said Champagne.

Delilah smiled widely as she went past her husband's father and on into the house, leaving the two men on their own. Once inside, she made a beeline straight for Clark's side on the couch where his mother was bandaging him up. Her presence startled the two as cosied up against him with a pleased sigh. "This is gonna be a _fantastic _dinner, baby!"

Martha's lower lip quivered as she kept her focus on her son's shot knee, hating every single bit of this whole entire affair. Clark grimaced but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to possibly make things worse. Like give Delilah ideas of some kind for example as it was the last thing she needed. "Mrs. Kent, when is dinner exactly?"

"N-Not for another 20 minutes." Stammered out Martha and received a nod of understanding from the younger girl as the two men made their way inside.

The tension palpable between them as they went into the dining room and sat at the table. "Mmm… Why don't you show me your room, Kal?" Purred the girl as she bit on his ear.

Not caring if there was an audience or not as he grimaced. "Kinda…. Kinda hard to do that when my knee is shot." He replied bitingly as he squirmed a little from what she was doing to him.

A breathy giggle came from her as his mother walked away reluctantly to finish making dinner thanks Jonathan tensely asking her to do so. "I suppose we _could _just have a little _fun _here on this couch. Wouldn't that be fun!?"

"We are _NOT _doing anything on this couch!" Hissed Clark as he tried to move away from her with a pained wince.

But she wasn't to be deterred. "Oh come now, baby, we've never been shy before about our displays of _love_!"

"Like I said before, that _wasn't _me and I will not disrespect my parents in their home!" Retorted the young man.

"Then take the pain and escort me to your room!" Demanded the girl with an eyeroll as her hand inched dangerously close to a certain part of him.

_I feel like I'm nothing more then a piece of meat with no way out. _Clark thought glumly to himself as he got a firm hold on her hand and kept it away from a certain part of his body.

Causing Delilah to just pout and roll her eyes. "Then I guess we'll just have to have our reunion here on this couch, my love."

And with that, she happily straddled his lap and began to kiss on him and even moved his hands to her butt to give it some attention. But Clark stubbornly refused to do anything much to her irritation. "Kal, baby… If you don't want to be shot _again_, or have your lovely Farmer Brown parents get hurt, you'll show some happiness towards me." Hissed the big city girl into his ear and even nibbled on it.

"Besides, we both know you clearly _want _too if what I'm feeling below me is _any _indication."

To prove her point, she grinded on him much to his discomfort. _I would love it if the Sheriff actually showed up. Or better yet, Lionel Luthor! Or how about both!? Something, anyone! To get us out of this mess!_

Sadly, it wasn't going to happen for Clark as Delilah decided to up the ante by making fake sexual noises as she continued to grind on him. "Honey, as much as I know you enjoy being with your husband again, why don't you save all that for the privacy of a closed bedroom door?" Came Morgan Edge's voice.

As even he didn't want to hear such things like that from his own little girl! His daughter pouted unhappily but she did get off of Clark and went back to being all cosy like on her beloved Kal's side. Who was certainly feeling rather violated in that moment and hating it like Hell. _Is this my punishment for all I did in Metropolis? The fate I deserve? _

Clark honestly didn't know and it made him absolutely miserable as can be. His parents were equally miserable and highly pissed as can be over the entire affair and it made Jonathan want to get his shotgun even more then before. And he wouldn't shoot just Morgan Edge either but his rotten daughter as well! _God, I know that makes me terrible for thinking that, but these people are despicable. Please! Send us help!_

_God, if you're hearing this, please help us in someway to be free from this horrible nightmare! _Martha pleaded in her head as she continued to finish up the final portions of that night's dinner and tried not to let her emotions get the best of her.

No more was said as Martha kept busy until she was done as Edge smiled in a smug like manner over the whole thing. Clark limped his way over to the dinner table once the food was ready with Delilah never being too far behind. Minutes later would see the silence aside from the forks hitting against the plates being broken by Delilah. "Mmm! Mrs. Kent, you simply _must _give me the recipe for this delicious meal! It'll be perfect for our cook to use for us back home!" Delilah said in honest surprise and happiness.

A fake smile came her way from the older woman. "O-Of course. Perhaps before you head home I'll give it to you then?"

"I look _forward _to it!"

Her father just chuckled. "Definitely agree with my little girl. I mean, Kal, I can't _believe _you never said a word about just how good your mother's cooking is!"

Clark just stared at the big bowl of Mashed Potatoes at the center of the table as he spoke. "Well… You know me, never like to share about the really good stuff."

"Heh, good point, son, good point." Edge replied good naturedly as his daughter tittered and squeezed her husband's sore leg.

Whether it was intentional or not wasn't certain however as he grimaced from the pain. Wishing like Hell it would heal already so he could do something to get these two out of his home!

**Sheriff's Department**

As the dinner from Hell went onwards at the Kent Farm, one Sheriff Adams was waiting _very _impatiently for a Deputy of her's to report back to her. Said Deputy doing surveillance duty on the Edge family after having him follow Delilah Edge in plain clothing and an unmarked car shortly after her encounter with the younger girl a few hours before. Initially, she had not been one bit enthused over the fact Clark Kent had pretty much invited trouble to her neck of the woods after Lana Lang and Lex Luthor, along with their bunch for the ride, had shown up to tell her what was going on. She'd been of half a mind to haul in the Kent boy for questioning as she couldn't understand how he'd manage to hook up with such a dangerous fella like Morgan Edge.

Especially since he was more inclined to involve hisself in Police Business much to her consternation despite her repeated warnings. But she had held off for the time being, choosing to wait until she had a little more information like whereabouts the Edge family was staying in their neck of the woods. _I shoulda done the damn surveillance muhself!_

A loud crash broke the Sheriff from her thoughts. "What in the Sam Hill!?"

Quickly, she got up as one of her Deputies yelled out for her to come to the front. "Sheriff! We need to call an ambulance for Ryptman!"

"What're you… Good Lord!" Exclaimed the woman as she took in the sight of Deputy Ryptman's mangled form.

The very same Deputy she'd had on Surveillance duty! Gunfire was heard soon after his arrival at the Sheriff's Department. "DUCK AND COVER!" Adams yelled and it was a mad scramble for everyone to do so as all the gunfire began to tear up the place.

Along with strikes of electricity from Tommy as he whooped and hollered in excitement. Even if he was barely heard thanks to all the gunfire! "NOW THIS IS FUN!"

Minutes later saw the gunmen finally empty their weapons as Tommy also tired himself out from the use of his powers. "Alright, let's get on outta here!" He shouted and the goons with him were quick to do so.

Loud squealing tires were heard as they hauled ass for the safety of the Safehouse that a certain Deputy wouldn't be able to tell a word about to anyone thanks to how badly beaten he'd been. Sheriff Adams cautiously stood up a few seconds later with her Deputies also doing the same. Taking in the sight of her Department, she let out a heavy sigh. "I'm gonna _have_ to have a word with that boy now."

But that would have to come later. "Alright, let's make sure everyone's alright and if not, let's make some 911 calls!"

Quickly, she checked Ryptman's pulse and sighed heavily as said checking gave her some bad news. _Damn it all to Hell!_

Oh yes, she was _definitely _going to be having a word with Clark Kent real soon!

**Kent Farm, Sometime Later**

"Well, we thank you most kindly for the hospitality you've shown us tonight. And I certainly look forward to another dose of it." Edge told the highly pissed off and fearful Kent family as he descended the steps of the front porch.

His daughter in tow and a quite satisfied one at that thanks to getting Clark to take her up to his room after his poor little knee had healed up. Now they hadn't quite gone all the way but he had at least gotten into the fun of things with her. And Delilah firmly believed it was because he really had missed her and not because of her threat of the safety of his silly little Farmer Brown parents from Podunk. Whether this was just a spot of denial on her part or something else, Clark wasn't willing to think much on it. The fact he was highly disgusted and pissed with himself was another factor for why he refused to think about it and was awfully close to vomiting. "Mmm… I so _wish _I was spending the night!" Sighed Delilah as she looked at Clark with undisguised lust in her eyes.

He couldn't help the shudder that escaped him over that. "Ooh! I think you like that!"

_I'd rather be stuck in a minefield made out of Kryptonite. _Clark thought darkly to himself as she came back up the steps and kissed him soundly.

Making him feel an urge to vomit all over her but barely keeping himself from doing so. "Mmm… I'm going to _enjoy _myself in the shower tonight, Kal." She purred while necking on him for a short time before reluctantly making her leave to rejoin her father's side.

Who was just thoroughly enjoying himself much to the immense dismay of the Kent family. "Well, how about we do this tomorrow night? Hmm?"

Jonathan was about to say something but Martha beat him to it. Knowing if she had let him say anything, the whole situation would probably become worse in some way. "O-Of course! Ho-How about the same time?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Martha! And maybe we can talk business tomorrow night then as well?"

"That, that sounds fine to me. How, how about you two?" She asked of her boys and they both gave reluctant nods.

"Excellent! Well, you three have a nice night now."

"Love you, Kal!" Giggled Delilah breathlessly before the two made their leave as Jonathan Kent stewed in his anger.

With them gone, Clark was no longer able to hold it in and began to vomit all over the porch. The sounds of his retching filling the night air as Jonathan held on to his crying wife as tightly as he could.

* * *

**Author's Notes: That was probably one of the more unpleasant things I've written in awhile.**


	10. A Word With Sheriff Adams

**Chapter 10**

**A Word**

**With Sheriff Adams**

**Disclaimer: Here we go with more of this wild and slightly uncomfortable ride!**

* * *

**Sheriff's Department, Interrogation Room The Following Morning**

Unfortunately for Sheriff Adams, it had taken a good part of the night for her to get around to visiting the Kent Farm to have a word with one Clark Kent. Mostly due to the chaos that happened at the Department when it got shot to Hell and back. By the first signs of Dawn, half the town had found out what had happened and in another hour or two, the rest would know soon enough about what had happened at the Sheriff's Department. Clark, during all this, had managed to convince his parents to take off for safer waters until this whole thing blew over. Of course, this hadn't been the easiest thing to convince them to do due to trust issues and the like but eventually, he had managed to convince them to go and stay with Grandpa Clark for a bit.

Their being gone and safe at Grandpa Clark's would mean that young Clark himself could focus on the Edge problem and not worry about their safety at the same time. It wouldn't be until 8 that morning when a restless and frustrated _Last Son_ would find himself being visited by the Sheriff. Which had not been something he was happy about. Even less so when she hauled him in for questioning as she wasn't willing to beat around the bush this time! His being seen going into the shot up Sheriff's Department had also spread like wildwire by those up around that time of the morning. Effectively ensuring Lana would find out rather quickly while on her way to open up the Talon. The news stunning the absolute Hell out of her in the process!

Not knowing that Clark would be one stubborn young man as he refused to say a word to the Sheriff. Something that was slowly growing to irritate the ever loving Hell out of her! "You can either tell me what you know, or you can stay in this room all day for all I care. But one way or another, I will find out all what I need to know when it comes to you and those city fellas you brought here. The same city fellas that had the absolute nerve to shoot this fine establishment up." Adams told him with narrowed eyes.

"Furthermore, I wanna know where in the _Sam Hill_ are your parents!?"

As she figured they might be able to shed some light on this whole damn situation as well! Clark however, just stayed silent. Not wanting to give this woman any inch whatsoever as it could very well cost her her life. Just then, the door to the interrogation room opened, causing Adams to give her attention to the newcomer with annoyance radiating from her. "And who the Hell do you think you are!?

"Henry Small, and this young man's attorney." Announced Henry, father of Lana Lang, smoothly.

Surprising Clark in the process as he hadn't expected that at all! Henry moved to be next to Clark and gave the young man a reassuring smile before turning serious as he looked to the good Sheriff. "This interrogation is _over_, Sheriff. I'm sure his parents will be _thrilled _when they return from their overnight stay outside of Smallville to learn you've been keeping their son in this room for several hours without proper representation." Declared the man.

Feeling glad he had gone by the Kent household prior to coming here to find out what he could from the elder Kents. Only to see that they weren't anywhere to be found and chose then and there to come up with a cover story. The Sheriff narrowed her eyes in supreme _annoyance_ before speaking. "_Lawyers_." She grumbled disgustedly.

"Yes, we are the Scum of the Universe. Now, I believe Mr. Kent and I can see ourselves out."

Knowing she was up the creek without a paddle, the Sheriff had no choice but to let Clark go. "But just to let ya know, Kent, I've got my eye on ya and I will find out what I need to know."

_Maybe if you asked nicely._

Clark said nothing as Henry took him out of the room and to the front portion of the Sheriff's Department where he could get anything they might have taken from him once arriving earlier. To the young Kent's surprise, he'd even get a tight, relief filled hug from Lana. "Oh, thank God!" She murmured into his chest.

"You did this?" He questioned curiously.

Lana pulled back slightly to look up at him. "Yeah, I uhh, I heard what happened and called Henry to see if he could help out."

And thankfully he was able too! The whole thing having made him realize with a huge pang of regret that he had failed in staying in touch with his little girl. Even though she had told him to work on things with Jennifer but despite that, he had never meant to ignore Lana. And now resolved to fix that, regardless if Jennifer liked it despite the fact their relationship was a lot better these days. "Clark, if you don't mind me asking, where are your parents? Because I went by there before I came here and couldn't find them." Henry asked as they made their leave from the Department.

Clark sighed heavily. "I told them to leave for awhile until this whole mess was cleared up. Because I can't worry about them and deal with the Edges at the same time. Not when they know where we live and could pop up at any time like last night."

He frowned darkly at the images his own words brought up from the previous night. Even feeling a small urge to vomit again but resisting it. His lack of focus on the father/daughter duo caused him to miss the concerned looks they were shooting him. "Clark, I know we don't know one another that well, but I think its best if you left this sort of thing to the Police. Especially if the Edge family is truly that brazen enough to attack them without fear of repercussions." Henry said.

"Please, listen to him, Clark! Stay out of this one and go be with your family for your safety!"

All Clark did however was shake his head at the two as he looked at them. "I can't, this is _my _fault that the Edges are here. And its _my _responsibility to handle it." He replied firmly.

A fearful Lana grabbed on to him with tears threatening to burst free over the stubbornness of her heart's _Plaid Knight_. "You couldn't have known they would come here! So please, _please _let the Police handle this! I don't want to lose you again!" Pleaded Lana fearfully.

She couldn't bare the thought of him being gone again. Especially in a much more permanent way as it was clear Morgan Edge was not playing nicely with everyone. Lana had always privately feared Clark would lose his life being the town hero and with such a threat like Edge around, that fear felt incredibly _terrifying _for her. "As your acting Lawyer, I would highly advise you to listen to both myself and Lana, Clark."

Sadly, Clark wasn't going to listen to either of them much to Lana's dismay. "Thanks for getting me out of there but again, this is _my responsibility_. So I _have_ to deal with it on my own. Nobody else is going to get hurt or anymore involved." He told the two firmly.

Hoping it would turn out to be true as he started to walk away. But Lana wasn't quite willing to let him do that as she got in his way and held on to him tightly with her tears finally coming down her face. Even kissing him in the hopes it would get him to actually _listen _to her. Unfortunately, Clark proved stubborn as he pulled away from her and quickly walked away. Ignoring her calls the whole time as he ran into an alley and then super sped away before she could catch up to him. His heart breaking the whole time but he knew it was for the best if it meant it was going to keep her and everyone else safe. "_CLARK!_"

Henry came and hugged his tearful daughter. Wondering if having helped the young man out as he had just done was a mistake now. Neither of them realizing that someone on Edge's payroll had seen the whole thing and thought it would be a damn good idea to tell Delilah about it. _I, I can't give up! He needs me even if he won't admit it! _Lana thought to herself.

And even though she wasn't much of a prayer, she was heavily considering it where her heart's _Plaid Knight _was concerned.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well… That was pleasant! **


	11. Days Of Our Delilah

**Chapter 11**

**Days Of **

**Our Delilah**

**Disclaimer: Don'tcha just love my choice of names for chapter titles at times?**

* * *

**Later That Day At The Talon**

Delilah determinedly made her way inside the Talon with one goal in mind, ignoring any and all stares and whispers of her that might be happening as she did so. Of course, there weren't too many people in the Talon thanks to it being a Monday and the fact the Sheriff's Department had been shot to Hell the previous night. Making for various folks to be a little on the nervous side about venturing out and doing this and that. School being a thing that had been cancelled for the day as a safety precaution and because of that, Lana had spent the entire day at the Talon. Her friends, minus Clark, had eventually shown up as well once they had managed to convince their respective family members they would be safe enough to do so. Henry had also pretty much stuck around as well just to be on the safe side where Lana was concerned.

That, and provide continued emotional support for his daughter after the events of that morning. It also helped the kids' case that he was perfectly willing to escort them to the Talon with Lex and Helen doing so as well. "Don't look now, but here comes the skank." Muttered Chloe scathingly and not at all bothering to keep her voice low.

Delilah just ignored that however as she focused her attention on Lana at the table she and her friends, father included, were at. "You and I need to talk, Lacy."

"Lana."

"What?"

"My name is _Lana_, not Lacy." Lana replied coolly.

"Oh gosh, silly me to forget that! Though I suppose I can't be blamed for that when I've been so focused on _other_ things." Tittered the Blonde with a wave of her hand.

Those at the table just frowned in annoyance at the girl. _Man, Red K Clark really knows how to pick 'em. _Pete thought to himself with a mental sigh.

"But _anyhow_, you and I need to talk, sweetheart."

"Okay, I'll bite. About what?" Even though Lana would rather have the girl just thrown out then deal with her for a second longer.

"About you and my Kal. Whom one of my daddy's men saw you kissing earlier this morning."

That got Lana looks of surprise from those with her aside from Henry thanks to his having been there for it. Lex would have said something but the timing just didn't feel right. "Which I _totally don't _have a problem with. I mean, have you seen how _hot _that man is? I mean, my God, he just literally makes you want to _melt_!" Delilah said as she fanned herself.

"She's not lying." Got out Chloe and then winced at her slip up.

Lana, not really in the mood for this girl from the big city any longer, got up and stood in front of Delilah. "Even if you did have a problem with me kissing _Clark_, I really wouldn't be able to find it in myself to be upset about it. Because at the end of the day, you're just a mistake he made when he wasn't thinking _clearly_."

_I seriously want to make commentary! _Lex thought to himself.

Knowing it was more than likely childish as can be but he didn't care! He liked seeing this more fierce and protective Lana where his best friend and brother in all but blood was concerned! It seemed however, that Delilah wasn't terribly affected by the Brunette's words. "Oh, sweetie, I'm pretty sure my _Kal was_ thinking quite _clearly_ where I'm concerned. But look, we don't have to fight over him, okay? Because I am _perfectly_ willing to share that husband of mine with you. I mean, God knows he's got stamina that lasts for _hours_! And a girl can only handle so much of that, you know?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind finding out." Quipped Chloe and winced again over her lack of control of her mouth!

Pete couldn't help the snort that came from him as the whole thing pretty much flew over Byron's head thanks to his upbringing. _Lana, sweetheart, if you don't kick her ass, I will. _Helen thought as she gave the bratty Blonde a look of distaste.

A look that even Lana had on her face as well for that matter. "I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, but let me make it clear to you, Delilah. I am _NOT _a slut. I don't sleep around and when I am in a relationship, I am only with that _ONE _person. Is that clear?"

Delilah stared at her for a long moment and then just _laughed_. "Oh, you silly little _country_ girl! I wasn't saying you're a slut at all! I was merely just offering one of those Olive Branches as they're called where Kal is concerned. Its not like its hurting anything since we're not one of those traditional and _boring _marriages after all." I mean, really, why didn't she see that!?

"No, just a fake marriage. Which explains a lot actually" Lex quipped bitingly.

"Our marriage certificate says otherwise!" Scoffed the girl condescendingly.

Byron made to say something but was interrupted by Lana beating him to the punch. "Delilah, get out. You are no longer allowed in the Talon. And the same goes for your father and anyone working for him. Is that understood? I will _not_ be insulted in my own business and safe haven."

The steely tone in the Brunette Co-Owner's voice was easily heard as she fought back the urge to hit the spoiled brat with one of those moves Lex had taught her awhile back. The Blonde just stared at Lana and then scoffed with a shake of the head and a put upon sigh. "Well, I tried to be nice about it but its _your loss_, Lacy. But _if_ you do change your mind, you can have Kal get in contact with me since he knows how."

"Don't count on it. And his name is _Clark_, just like my name is _Lana_." Replied Lana coldly as she crossed her arms.

"Guess the Blonde really shows how smart she, which is kind of a pity for myself and my fellow Blondes."

"Ooh! Good one, Chlo!" Chuckled Pete.

Delilah sneered at the chucklers. "Ugh, _whatever_!" She was so totally done with these _losers_!

Spinning around quick and not at all caring if her ponytail went in the little Podunk girl's face, she made her leave for much better places. Even if there wasn't much of that where she currently was much to her dismay.

**Later That Night**

"Well, I have to say, I am a little surprised you're here. Especially since I thought you were gonna be a little while longer." Morgan Edge said in legit surprise.

"But… While I am surprised, I am pretty damned pleased." He continued.

Chuckles came from the figure he was talking with. "Well, you know me, always have to do things on my own time."

Edge chuckled that time as he got up and came to the figure and hugged him. "Welcome back to the fold, Kal." He said pleasedly.

Delilah sighed in utter happiness as her man, decked out in his classic dark attire that was just one part of his ability to drive her _wild_, along with his untamed hair, just smirked as he nodded at his father in law. "Its good to _be_ back, Mr. Edge."

He then pulled Delilah close to him and laid one Hell of a kiss on her. Effectively leaving her breathless yet again much to her pure delight. "Oh yeah, its _definitely_ good to be back."

_I knew he'd see things my way. I might just let him have this town as a reward._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wait… What!? **


	12. Roadside Meeting

**Chapter 12**

**Roadside Meeting**

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the wait on this chapter, folks, been dealing with a toothache lately. Now, let's get it on! Warning: Some language and suggestive themes (I think?) to be seen here.**

* * *

**50 Miles Beyond Smallville**

Somewhere on the side of the road to Metropolis, Morgan Edge stood in front of his vehicle in a patient way as a black limo was seen making its way towards him. "About time." The Crime Lord muttered to himself as Kal and Tommy got out of the vehicle and came on either side of him as he walked towards the limo.

One that had Lionel Luthor coming out of it as he did so. The man wasn't too happy with the fact his old friend from Suicide Slums was hanging around in Smallville. Especially after his son had clued him into that fact but he hadn't been able to come around sooner thanks to some business he had in another part of the country. "That's his style, always makin' people wait." Kal said with a sneer.

"Clark? What are you doing here, son?" Asked Lionel in confusion once they were all together.

Kal shrugged with a smile on his lips. "Expanding my worldview and all that, old man."

Granted, his 'expansion' involved a lot of '_catching up_' with Delilah the past few days since his return to the fold. And my had that been fun so far! Lionel frowned at that in concern for the Kent boy as he clearly had no clue what he was getting himself into. "Do your parents know about the kind of man you're getting involved with, son?" He asked as Morgan rolled his eyes at him.

Again, Kal just shrugged. "Nah, but I don't care. Hell, they aren't even in town anyway! And cut the concerned act, old man, cause I _sure _as _Hell_ don't buy it."

"I don't buy you bein' fully committed to us either, pal." Tommy told him with a suspicious glare.

"And I've told you before I don't care what you think, _pal_." Sneered Kal.

Tommy was going to say something to that but Edge put a stop to it much to his dislike. "Now, tell me, what brings the mighty Lionel Luthor to this little corner of the world?" Asked the Crime Lord.

"The unsettling news of your running around in said corner of the world, Morgan."

A scoff came from Edge. "And how's that any more unsettling then _YOU _runnin' around Smallville, old man?"

Despite himself, Tommy chuckled at the younger boy's words as Lionel just frowned at Clark again. "Clark, I don't think you know the dangers that exist when it comes to being involved with Morgan Edge."

Rolling his eyes, Kal stepped up to the man and dusted off a piece of imaginary lint from his shoulder. "Oh, trust me, I know _ALL _about it. Hell, I'm married to his sweet little girl after all. And another thing, the name's _Kal_, not Clark. _Get me_?" He asked with a menacing tone to his voice.

Lionel's eyes widened as he had never expected Clark Kent of all people to be married to a Crime Lord's daughter! "Alright, Kal, that's enough."

"Darn it, and I was havin' such fun too." Fake pouted the young man as he stepped away and re-joined Tommy.

"Morgan, I want you _out _of Smallville, am I understood? Metropolis is fair game but this town is not." Declared Lionel, deciding it was best to get down to business.

His old friend just shook his head. "Ohh, come now, old friend, do you really think I'm gonna do that just because you asked? I kinda like the place, it has a certain kind of… Charm, to it. And besides, I think it's a _perfect_ spot for Kal and my little girl to start their own Empire from. And if profit is something you're worried about, I'm sure Kal would be willing to cut you some kind of deal."

"Yeah, sure, how's two percent sound?" Asked Kal sarcastically with a chuckle.

Lionel was decidedly not amused and it showed. "I warn you, Morgan, continue down this road and I will retaliate."

"And I can retaliate just as well, old friend, remember that. Because just as you know my dirty little secrets, I _know _yours too." Replied Edge with a sneer.

Mutual self destruction and all that. "Man, I wish I had brought some Popcorn." Muttered Tommy.

Because damn was this a good show! Lionel glared at the Blonde before re-focusing his attention back on to Edge as Kal smirked at him. "This isn't over."

"Maybe not, but I do look forward to seeing whatever you try and come up with."

With a glare towards his old friend, Lionel turned around and stalked off for his limo. Said limo driving past them and on its way to Smallville. "Well, that was fun." Remarked Kal sarcastically.

"Life is like Chess at times, Kal. Once you fully realize that, the world is yours."

"Right. If you say so."

**A Few Hours Later**

"Ohh, that was _wonderful_, Kal!" Breathed out a sweaty Delilah as she collapsed against her husband's somewhat sweaty self.

"Anything for you, babe. Cause you deserve it." He murmured into her hair as she shifted slightly so that she was on his side.

"Damn right I do." Sighed the girl with a giggle.

Even biting on his nipple some and still very pleased with the fact her man had finally come to his senses about things. And as she traced circles on his chest, a thought entered her head. "You know… I've been meaning to ask you something, babe."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"What happened to your ring? The one you promised you were gonna give me eventually?" She asked with a pout on her lips as she looked up at Kal.

Whose eyebrows had raised up some. "That's what you've been meanin' to ask? I figured it'd have been what happened to the scar on my chest."

She shrugged as best she could. "You know I never liked that thing anyway, babe. As it was _so ugly_. So I figured you finally got some plastic surgery done on you to get rid of it." Was her response as her face wrinkled up in distaste where that scar was concerned.

"You could say I had something like that done."

"Well, good. Your body is absolutely _perfect _now." Purred the girl as she kissed his chest a few times.

Pleasing him a great deal in the process. "Glad to know your thoughts, babe, glad to know."

"So, what happened to my ring?"

Kal rolled his eyes at that. "Well, Farmer Brown as you like to call him smashed it."

There was silence in the bedroom until Delilah broke it as she sat up. "HE DID _WHAT_!?" Screeched out the girl irately.

Her husband made a show of cleaning out his ears with a fake wince. "Jeez, Granville could hear that."

She swatted him on the chest and he just rolled his eyes. "How could that, that, that no good Podunk _nothing _smash _MY_ ring!? I have half a mind to have daddy go find him and hurt him good for that!"

Kal snorted in amusement as he watched his wife get out of their bed and pace about angrily as she muttered unkind things about Jonathan Kent. "Babe, its okay, alright? I'm actually on the look out for a new one and when I find and get it, its all _yours_, okay? Just like I promised."

Granted, he was lying his ass off but she didn't need to know that! Nor would it be the first time he'd lied about anything to her as well! This seemed to calm his upset wife somewhat as she looked at him. "You mean it?"

He shrugged before getting out of the bed and wrapping her up in his arms. "Would I lie to you about this? I know how much you wanted my ring."

A little sigh escaped her as his naked frame's arms were tight around her, just like Delilah liked. "Oh, I guess you wouldn't lie about that. Just really bummed the one you promised was smashed." Murmured the girl into his chest.

Completely missing the eyeroll from her '_darling_' husband in the process. Along with a small wince that flashed across his face. "You aren't the only one, babe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a trip to the bathroom."

"Aww, do you have too?" Pouted Delilah as she looked up at him.

"Well, I could always piss on you. But while I don't know about you in that area I know I'm not into that kind of thing."

A look of disgust went across her face as she pulled away from him. "Don't be so crass!" She scolded.

"Yes, dear." Replied the young man as he moved away and even slapped her ass.

Eliciting a giggle from her as she laid back down on the bed and quickly lost herself in a fantasy about her man's ring being on her finger as he had promised her. While that happened, Kal let out a groan as soon as he was in the bathroom with the door locked and closed. Stumbling a bit as he reached the sink and grabbed tightly onto it and causing cracks to form on both sides. "No…!"

"_LET ME OUT!_"

"Fuck… You! I'm out and I'm _staying out_!"

"_Its my body! Not yours!_" Protested his inner voice.

Which was really and truly Clark himself. Who, days before, had unfortunately found himself being taken over by Kal in a moment of weakness thanks to everything finally getting to him. "Yeah? Well, not anymore, dipshit! Its mine and I'm here to _stay_! So get that through your thick skull!"

Making a fist, Kal punched himself on the side of the head and winced at the pain it caused. But it seemed to do the trick as his 'inner voice' went quiet. Letting out a pleased sigh, Kal looked up at the mirror and smirked. "Now that that's over with, back to fulfilling my needs."

It wasn't long before Delilah's cries of pleasure filled the room, forcing those present in the house to put on ear plugs to try and block out the noises with grimaces on their faces.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, looks like Clark's in a pickle! Wonder what Lionel may try and do where all this is concerned?**


	13. One Face, Two Face, Many Faces?

**Chapter 13**

**One Face,**

**Two Face,**

**Many Faces!?**

**Disclaimer: Let's get to it!**

* * *

**The Next Day At The Talon**

"Is it just me, or is there really a bunch of the same guy walkin' around?" Wondered Pete as he made his way into the Talon where his friends were.

Which included Sarah this time as she was finally able to get out of the house thanks to Lex getting her. Chloe stopped what she was doing to think about that. Byron was at home, knee deep in some poetry writing. "You know… Come to think of it, I _did _see the same guy more than once on my way over here."

"Someone with a Meteor power then?" Wondered Sarah curiously.

"Gosh, I hope not. The last thing we need is someone who can replicate himself more than once and being a problem." Chloe said.

Being all too reminded of a certain boy who could do something like that and nearly getting her and Lana killed if it hadn't of been for Clark showing up in the nick of time. Pete shrugged and spoke. "Who knows, maybe the guy's just figurin' his thing out and won't be a problem."

Both girls, along with Lana later on, hoped he was right. As they really _DIDN'T _need more problems on their hands.

**Later That Night At The Edge Safehouse**

"So, good news for me?" Asked Morgan Edge to the man who'd been spoken of by the teenagers earlier that day.

The figure just nodded with a smile on his face. "Oh yeah, with all the knowledge I got from my copies after being everywhere, over taking this town will be a snap." Declared the figure known as Danton Black.

That made Edge quite happy to hear. "Good, good. Make sure to share with the others so we don't have problems when the time comes."

"You got it, sir."

Damn was he happy Mr. Edge had gotten him out of Belle Reeve! Granted, he could definitely do without having to hear all the sex sounds from the boss' daughter and her husband!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Short but I think works for the time being. **


	14. The Struggle Is Real

**Chapter 14**

**The Struggle**

**Is Real**

**Disclaimer: This chapter is a huge nod to a certain scene from Superman 3. Now let's get to it! Oh, and for those looking forward to more of 'Actions Made, Consequences Paid', I've been having trouble writing the next chapter so I'm not sure when I'm gonna get that out. Sorry about that folks.**

* * *

**Two Days Later**

A week had passed since Clark's mysterious disappearance and everyone who knew him was getting worried about him. The Kents had even returned since they hadn't heard from him but even with their help, he wasn't to be found. Even after Jonathan and the Sheriff had taken a trip to the Edge safehouse and left empty handed and frustrated after Lionel had mentioned seeing Clark with the man prior to his arrival. Sarah wasn't much help either as she discovered access to Clark's mind to be pretty much a no go when trying to get any answers. Something that didn't bode well in anyone's mind. The others even let her have some practice with them to try and see if some more experience would help but that too would ultimately end in failure much to their dismay.

Naturally, coming across Clark would happen to Lana and Chloe after arriving at the local grocery store to pick up some stuff for the house while taking a break from looking for the Farm Boy they all know and love. "Clark! We have been looking all over for you!" Yelled out Lana as she and Chloe ran up to him.

Allowing a terrified Freshman to haul ass now that Clark wasn't focusing on him anymore! Kal rolled his eyes at the two approaching girls. "Really? Cause I don't think you really looked _all _over or you'd have found me before now." He told the two snarkily with a smirk on his lips.

The two could only give their friend an incredulous look and then realized what exactly it was he wearing. "Umm… Clark? Why are you in the biker look again? Because I'm pretty sure its been determined its not a look for _you_." Chloe told him and he laughed at her.

"Baby, the look is _ALL ME_. And the name is _Kal_. I'm not that prissy little 'yes ma, yes pa' bitch you babes know."

_No, this can't be happening. We NEED Clark!_ Worried Lana in her head.

"Okay, clearly you've taken a trip to _Crazy Town_ and now its time to come back."

In response to Chloe's words, Kal just laughed his head off as he reached around her and slapped her on the ass much to her indignation. "Nah! I'm good, trust me."

"HEY! Hands to _yourself_!"

The look he gave her told her he really didn't buy what she was trying to sell. "Oh, come on, Sullivan, you _know _you've wanted that kind of attention from me for a long time now." He told her with that maddening smirk of his on his face.

Chloe narrowed her eyes and slapped him across the face. "OW! What are you made of, Steel!?"

"Heh, somethin' like that."

Lana finally shook off the shock and got in his face and even put her hands on the side of his face to keep his gaze on her as much as possible. "Clark! This _isn't_ you! Please, come back to us, come back to _me_! Kal is a heartless jerk where as Clark is full of love! So please, _please_ come back because you know being with us is where you belong!"

His response was to kiss her and it was very similar to the time he'd kissed her in the Talon during his first rodeo as Kal courtesy of the Red K. The whole thing leaving her breathless and Chloe a bit jealous by the time it was over with. "Not such a heartless jerk now am I?" Whispered Kal against Lana's lips and her eyes opened up in wide shock and quickly pulled away from him.

Something he rolled his eyes over. "Come on, babe, I know Delilah's all for you bein' part of our thing and I have to say, I'm _not _against that. Hell, Chloe here can join too if she wants." He told the two with a leer.

He got identical looks of disgust from the girls but Lana pushed past it. "I am _NOT _a slut! And Clark knows that! So let him _OUT_!"

"Yeah! I don't know how you're out and he's not as clearly you don't have a Class Ring on your finger! So go back to whatever sewer you crawled out of!"

"I knew keepin' that Dreamer Bitch out of my head was a damn good idea after that night you two and the others saw me and Prissy Boy fightin'. But the answer's no, I'm not lettin' him out. _EVER!_"

Not to be deterred by this and not having a clue if it would actually work, the girls began to shout out words of encouragement at Clark to fight and take back control of. Not caring if they were making a scene and the whole thing really beginning to piss Kal off. "SHUT. THE. HELL. _UP!_" He roared out with a red face.

While this frightened the two, it didn't deter them. Especially Lana as she got in Kal's personal space and placed a hand on his cheek. "Never. Not until the man I _love _returns to me." Lana told him softly and even kissed his lips.

Angrily, he shoved her away but it didn't have much force as Clark was already stirring within the depths of his mind. "NO! You're not comin' out!""

He doubled over with a yell and this was all the girls needed to encourage this. "FIGHT HIM, CLARK! FIGHT HIM! WE NEED YOU HERE WITH US!"

"SHUT UP! I HAVE A _RIGHT _TO BE HERE!" Yelled Kal as he fought with his goodie goodie half.

Even running off towards his motorcycle and hauling ass with a yell. Leaving behind two very concerned girls and a crowd of onlookers. "Lana… I'm scared."

"I… I am too. But we have to have faith in Clark. He can beat this. I _know _he can." She replied with conviction in her voice.

"Now come on, let's go get with the others and tell them what's going on. The Kents especially need to know."

Chloe nodded and just hoped like Hell her best friend and sister in all but blood was right as the two of them left the parking lot in a hurry.

As this happened, Kal struggled to keep a grip on his bike as he mentally fought with Clark in his bid to try and break free while breaking every speed limit known in the Smallville area. "Shit, had I known I'd run into those two I'd have stayed away!"

"_This was meant to happen! And I'm gonna get my body back!_"

Kal sneered and mentally punched himself, earning a groan from the Prissy Boy. But it didn't keep Clark down for long as started to punch against Kal's mental defenses. Giving him one Hell of a headache! Swerving some as he went and as he somehow managed to get all the way to the Edge safehouse, Kal ended up crashing halfway down the driveway. "AUGH! THIS IS _MY _BODY, GOD DAMNIT!" He roared out and even punched himself in the head.

Sending himself staggering about. "NO! ITS MINE! YOU DON'T BELONG OUT IN THE OPEN!" Clark yelled from his mouth rather then the inside of his head.

"I'm gonna find a way to get rid of you if its the last thing I do!"

"Same to you!"

Their battle, if you could call it that, saw the use of Heat Vision striking out everywhere. Setting various things on fire. Including the house and thanks to certain flammable objects near or connected to it in some way, would see the house explode as anyone who'd been inside had thankfully gotten the Hell out. The house going up in flames however would see a certain operation inside down in the basement go bye bye as well. "KAL!? BABY, WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Screamed out Delilah as she rushed to him.

"AUGH!"

But it was to no avail as he super sped away much to her dismay. Not knowing this would set off Edge's plan to finally take over Smallville. The mental fight between Clark and Kal continued on as the body wildly super sped all over until crashing against a stack of old cars in a junkyard somewhere in Alabama. Breathing heavily with anger written all over his face, Kal tried to stand but found himself feeling funny. And didn't like it one bit as a strange noise pulsed around him until it stopped. "Huh, don't know what the Hell that was about but glad its over with." He grumbled and stood up and did a double take as he looked to his right.

As there, in a clear space, was Clark himself in blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, and brown boots. His hair looking tamed as he stared him down. "What the fuck?"

"Its time this ended." Declared Clark firmly.

Kal looked at him and then laughed. "Fine by me. I'm tired of your sorry ass takin' up space in my head anyway."

"Same could be said for you."

Smirking at his less cooler counterpart, Kal let out a yell and charged at him. A charge Clark met head on and the two collided with one another. Sending out shockwaves that kicked up dust and knocked over stacks of ruined vehicles. Their collision sent the two staggering away from one another but they didn't let it affect them for long as they went for one another again. The two trading powerful blows with one another as they fought through out the clearing. "Oh, hey, let _me_ get the _door_ for you!" Kal told him and swung a ripped off door at Clark.

The blow sending him flying into an old truck and rolled off it. Clark quickly got up and picked the truck up and threw it on top of Kal. "Guess you couldn't _Dodge_ that one."

The truck went flying into the air as Kal sped at Clark and speared him. The momentum sending the two practically flying through various stacks of vehicles and equipment. Sneering and even spitting on ol' Prissy Boy, Kal pulled out an engine and began to slam it on his opponent. At least until Clark grabbed it and shoved at Kal, sending him flying into a vat of acid used to melt down certain parts. "Guess that's one way to _start _up something." Muttered Clark to himself as he let out a breath.

But he didn't have long to relax as Kal burst free of the acid vat with his clothing having seen better days. A highly pissed off look on his face as the acid poured all around him. "Just can't lay down and die, can ya, Kent!?"

"I'm persistent that way."

Huffing angrily, Kal rushed Clark and knocked him to the ground with a speed rush spear and proceeded to wail on him. "I. AM. MEANT. TO. BE. _FREE_!"

Managing to roll him over, Clark returned the favor. "NO! YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST A PART OF ME THAT ISN'T MEANT TO BE OUT IN ANY WAY!"

A blow to his face made him relent on his attacks and Kal quickly used this to his advantage to grab him by the legs and start spinning him around in circles. Honestly making Clark want to puke until he went flying and crashing through a conveyor belt. Quickly, Kal made his way to Clark. "Here, let me help you _up_."

Oh so helpfully, the darker side of Clark put the good side on the portion of the conveyor belt and whacked him good to ensure he wouldn't be getting up so quickly. Whistling to himself, he went over to the side of the compactor and hit the start button. "Ahh… I love seein' things get _crushed _in the evenings." Fake sighed Kal to himself as Clark went through the machine.

Screams could be heard from within until they stopped and going to the other end, Kal waited for him to come out and when he didn't, he spoke up. "Huh, guess that's all she wrote." He said to himself with a shrug and walked off.

Feeling mighty pleased with himself for the victory he'd just gotten until a crashing noise was heard from behind. But he barely had time to look to see the cause as he felt an impact against him, followed by hands surrounding his neck and choking the life out of him. "You're a part of me and as much as I hate to admit that, its the truth. But its time for you to _GO_! Maybe one day we can co-exist but today is clearly not that day."

Try as he might, Kal couldn't find the strength to break free of Clark's grip on him until he vanished altogether. Once more in Clark's psyche deep within. Letting out a huge sigh of relief that this fight was over, a victorious Clark fell on to his ass and stayed where he was as he caught his breath. _That… That fight's over with. But the one with Edge isn't…_

It was time to make things right and get the Edge family out of his life forever. And maybe… Just maybe, get some forgiveness for his sins...

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope I handled that fight pretty well and hope you all enjoyed!**


	15. The Take Over Begins

**Chapter 15**

**The Take**

**Over Begins**

**Disclaimer: And now, a look at what Edge and friends got up too while Clark was off fighting with himself!**

* * *

Now what Clark and Kal hadn't realized after running off to have their fight with one another is that the loss of the Edge safehouse really hadn't pleased Morgan Edge one bit! No sir! The fact it was Kal who caused it to happen to begin with hadn't settled well with him either for that matter. Even if Delilah _had_ tried to explain that it seemed like something was wrong with her husband. He just didn't give a damn thanks to how pissed off he was! "So Boss, what now?" Wondered Tommy curiously as he looked at the pissed off Crime Lord.

Edge looked at the Blonde man. "What now you ask? Since Kal has clearly chosen to _betray _us, I'd say its time to take over this pathetic little town and show him just what the _price _of betrayal looks like."

"But daddy! He didn't betray us! I told you something seemed wrong with him when he _accidentally _caused the house to end up blowing up!" Tried the Blonde girl in the hopeful manner her daddy would listen!

But the man wasn't having it. "I suspected something was off the entire time he was with us, sweetheart. And this merely _confirmed _it. No way does someone who put up as much of a fight as he did just suddenly make a 180. Not without having come up with a plan at least."

"That's, that's not true, daddy! I _know _its not! He was my _Kal_ the entire time he returned to us!"

Edge just sighed and cupped his daughter's face with his hands. "And he'll have a chance to prove that whenever he drags his sorry ass back, okay? I'll give him _ONE _chance to prove he's fully committed to us. If he's not, then well… I'm sure you get the idea."

"I… I do." Gulped the girl with glistening eyes at the thought of her _Kal _ending up dead somewhere!

Her father smiled at her before turning away to Tommy. "Get the stash of toys we _didn't _lose and let's get ready for the take over." Having a _back up_ was always a damned _good_ idea.

Tommy smiled but it wasn't a pleasant one as a spark of electricity was seen in one of his eyes. "_YES_! Been _WAITING _for this!" Exclaimed the man eagerly as he ran off to a nearby car to get where he needed to go.

"Danton, send 4 of your copies in a car behind him to help out and then start multiplying yourself even further here. Your help will get us going that much faster."

"Yes sir!"

Edge smiled in satisfaction as his daughter got his attention. "Yes, dear?"

"I want to _personally_ march into the Talon and take it myself."

If that silly little backwater Lacy girl won't play ball, she'll just have to _make_ her see things _her way_. The thought of which was enough to make her giddy! "Of course, sweetheart. Anything for you."

Delilah smiled happily and hugged her father with a squeal. "Thank you, daddy!"

**Two Hours Later**

It was practically chaos all throughout Smallville as hundreds of the same man swarmed it and forced people out of their homes and businesses alongside men who looked nothing alike. Marching everyone towards the center of town so that Morgan Edge could talk with them all at once in an easily done way. Lionel hadn't been too happy about the whole thing whatsoever. Though part of it had to do with the raging headache he'd gotten for trying to fight off the unwanted invaders to the Luthor ancestral home! Morgan had even personally gone to the Kent household and slugged Jonathan one good, causing the farmer to hit his head on the dining room table and likely giving him a concussion in the process. Martha had been too afraid to fight back considering the guns the man's men had on them and both Kents were part of the large grouping in the center of town.

For Delilah personally, it had been an _utter thrill _to march inside the Talon with Tommy and several of her father's men following closely behind. Declaring that the Talon was now offically Edge property before _helpfully _escorting anyone who had still been in there to join the rest of the population. Lana was naturally none too happy about the whole thing and swore to return the hit she'd taken to the face from the spoiled brat as she soon as she was able to do so. "This does not bode well for me and those present." Muttered Byron to Sarah, Pete, and his parents.

Referring to the fact the Sun still could have an effect on him despite the on going efforts of Luthorcorp to find a permanent fix to his problem. "Just try to keep a lid on your other side, alright?" His father replied gruffly.

"I shall try, father. I shall try."

"Man… This dude is seriously smart for a bad guy." Pete remarked with a shake of the head.

"Do… Do you think we'll make it out of this?" Wondered Sarah worriedly.

Who, like everyone else, wasn't tied up. As there was no need when their captors would just as easily shoot them without hesitation. Something that had unfortunately been seen by some much to their devastated anguish and horror. "Fear not, dear Sarah, I trust we'll be delivered to safety's _warm embrace _soon enough."

"But Clark's no where to be found! Plus, he's been taken over by that jerk in his head! We're gonna need a _miracle_! Like the Army!"

Pete sighed, thinking the girl was right. "Then we'd better start _prayin' _for that miracle." Cause God knows they needed that miracle _big time_!

"AS MAYOR OF THIS TOWN, WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US!?" Suddenly demanded to know the Mayor loudly for all to hear.

Sounds from a microphone were heard as Edge was handed one by one his thugs. Said microphone being plugged into a large speaker. "_Complete control of this little hamlet of yours, Mr. Mayor. That, and even more money in my bank account._" Edge declared with a pleased smile on his face.

"MORGAN! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Chuckling came from the Crime Lord. "_Oh, but Lionel, I'm pretty sure I already have._"

Dark mutterings were heard by various townsfolk over the clear and apparent connection the bane of their town and this man seemed to have. "Great, even more reason for everyone here to hate me because I'm a Luthor." Muttered Lex unhappily to Helen.

Who leaned into him with her arms wrapping around him to offer whatever support she could. "We'll make it through this."

Lex appreciated that a lot from his pregnant wife. Whom he hoped wasn't having too much trouble thanks to the stress of the current situation. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Screamed out Lana.

Who was actually being forced to stay next to Delilah much to her chagrin and the Blonde's endless pleasure. Sheriff Adams was heard muttering about how right the girl was going to end up being as she tried to ignore the pain in her shot shoulder. One that was wrapped up as good as possible so the blood wouldn't be too easily lost. Edge looked towards Lana that pleased smile of his still present. "_Now I'm pretty sure I already have, sweetheart. All I need now is for Kal to be here and I can find out if he's truly trustworthy or not._"

"HIS NAME IS CLARK!"

"LEAVE OUR SON ALONE!" Cried out Martha.

"GO BACK TO THE _SEWER _WHERE YOU BELONG!" Added in Chloe.

If anything, Edge just looked highly amused as his daughter reached behind Lana and roughly pulled her hair for her unwanted rudeness and defiance. Many not in the know wondered just what exactly Clark Kent had to do with this man and if whether or not they should blame him for what was going on. While this was going on, two individuals conversed quietly with one another in the crowd. "I count at least 6 on the rooftops." Murmured a fearful teenaged boy who was known for his skittish twitchyness by the name of Billy Jacobson to one Alicia Baker.

She looked at him in confusion, wondering how he knew that and even asked. "O-Oh, I uhh… I can kinda _sense _things. Kin-Kinda like R-Radar. Us-Usually bad p-people or people wit-with _bad intentions_." He stuttered out somewhat.

"Oh! Nice to meet someone else with powers then." She replied in happiness and astonishment.

At least this guy wasn't part of the current problem! Billy smiled weakly at the beautiful Blonde and then realized something. "Wait… Do, do y-you ha-have puh-powers too?"

"Yeah… I uhh… I can teleport actually."

"Oh… _Wow!_"

Despite the situation, Alicia smiled at his awed reaction to her. "Maybe I can do something about the snipers?"

"But, wh-why not ju-just teleport out?"

Alicia shook her head at this. "They threatened my parents and even though I have my issues with them, I'm not gonna let them get killed by these jerks."

"O-oh."

She nodded grimly at him. "Now, you think you can point me in the direction of the Snipers?" Now she wasn't a fighter but if she was lucky, she could have the element of surprise on her side and knock out each Sniper.

At first, Billy was unsure about this but quietly pointed out each location of the Snipers thanks to his powers. Earning himself a smile and a kiss of appreciation from the beautiful Blonde. "Thanks, Billy."

"A-Anytime."

Taking a look around to make sure none of the goons were watching, Alicia took a deep breath and teleported out. Causing the eyes of several people to widen in shock and surprisingly for himself, Billy was able to keep them from saying anything. And as Alicia went to work on the Snipers, a noise could be heard coming down the road. "Ohh… Now what?" Moaned the boy.

As they seriously didn't need further problems!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ooh, just what could the noise be!? More of Edge's friends? Clark himself? Or someone else!? Stay tuned to find out! And the Alicia/Billy scene has been something I've long had in mind for this story and I'm glad I finally got to do it. Heck, I'm pretty sure I had this in mind long before I started doing 'Actions Made, Consequences Paid' but I might be wrong. R and R!**


	16. Dressing For The Occasion

**Chapter 16**

**Dressing For**

**The Occasion**

**Disclaimer: And now, back with Clark!**

* * *

Once he'd gotten done taking a breather after his fight with his less than pleasant self, Clark stood up with a frown on his face. Knowing that by now, Morgan Edge was more than aware of things and highly displeased over it. Even if he didn't know all the facts. The main production of the Kryptonite Bullets Kal had scoped out underneath the safehouse while he'd been staying there was surely gone. But Clark wasn't stupid enough to believe Edge had kept it all in one location as the man was too smart for that kind of thing. Which meant Clark was going to have to be _extremely _careful about his next move where the man, his daughter, and his thugs were concerned. And so, the _Last Son_ made his way home thanks to his trusted super speed, occasionally getting lost along the way much to his dislike.

But he had been able to help out a little here and there so that was something at least. His eyes would widen in shock and horror when he caught sight of the large grouping of his fellow Smallville residents and the numerous men standing guard over them. His speed meant no one saw him coming and going until he got to the Kawatche Caves. "Crap, Edge basically has everyone in town thanks to his thugs, Danton Black, and his copies. This is gonna be more difficult then I thought." Sighed the young _Plaid Knight_ to himself unhappily.

_With the amount of Kryptonite Bullets Edge still has, I'm gonna need A LOT of Lead this time. And even then, that might not be enough… _

Briefly, Clark looked around at the cave walls and their paintings. His eyes catching sight of where his ship's key could be used on one section of the walls. Looking at it made the young man wonder if his biological father ever had moments like this one. Shaking his head of that line of thought, Clark sped off to search for as much Lead as possible to use as armor against Edge's bullets. The thought of armor sparked an idea for the young man and would get a suit of armor from the Luthor Mansion as he thought it would help provide another layer of protection. Well, at least for the Lead at any rate. And with a combination of super glue and Heat Vision half an hour later, Clark would have pieces of Lead on his clothing and on the inside of the armor he took from the Mansion as well. Mostly so it wouldn't be outright obvious of what he'd done to anyone aware of Lead's protection for him where Kryptonite was concerned.

Clark took a deep breath as he grabbed the helmet and put it over his head. _Let's hope this works…_

Speeding off, he went for his bike that was surprisingly left untouched at the remains of the Edge Safehouse. The machine protested the added weight he had on but thankfully would work despite that even if it was a little slower thanks to said extra weight. Clark made his way to where Edge and everyone else was with a determined expression on his hidden face and once at his destination with considerable distance between himself and Edge's men, he got off the bike and slowly made his way towards the large group. Confusion reigned supreme at his appearance, some even loudly declaring the unknown fool was gonna get himself killed. "_And just who are you supposed to be? Because let me tell you, Halloween's still a way's off._" Edge told him as the armored figure finished approaching them with a bit of space in between.

"Lex… Is that one of the armors from the Mansion?" Wondered Helen uncertainly, making her husband and father of her child narrow his eyes as he took in the sight.

"You know… I think it might be."

Well, his dad wasn't gonna be pleased by that! A look in his father's direction proved him right as the man was scowling at the sight of the armored figure. Lex and everyone else present would get quite the surprise however when the figure took off his helmet. Allowing for various exclamations of Clark's name to be heard. "Delilah, _stay _where you are." Ordered Edge to his daughter as she made to move towards her lover.

Who was making a major fashion fail in her eyes with the armored Knight look! "But daddy! That's my _Kal_!" Whined the girl unhappily.

Clark looked directly at her. "I was_ never _that man. And I was _NEVER _yours. All Kal is, is a side of me that's not meant for the light of day. I _am _the _real_ person."

Delilah wasn't too thrilled with that response and thought her man was just being ridiculous again. Edge just looked at him for a moment. "Is that really how you want to play this, kid? Because if you keep at it, you'll be dead." He told the young man before him.

"It is because I'm no thug, Morgan. I'm Clark Kent of Smallville, Kansas." Declared Clark strongly as he looked past the Crime Lord and at the surprising sight of his parents and then at Lana.

Whom was with Delilah and staring at him with a fearful expression on her face. Not fear _of_ him but _for _him. For his life as the young woman feared his actions right here and now were going to get him killed. "Clark! Don't do this!" She pleaded with her eyes beginning to glisten.

Hating the sight of her in a tearful state as it always ate at him, Clark turned his attention towards his parents. Both of whom who seemed to get what he was about to do and his father gave him a simple nod, one he returned as well and placed his helmet back on. Edge just sighed in dismay, hating that he was about to waste such a damn good talent. Especially one who was his own son in law! "_Alright fellas… Ventilate him with the special!_"

And everyone present would watch in utter horror as a young man was fired upon by every thug present with a firearm in their hands. "_CLARK!_" Screamed out an utterly horrified and heartbroken Lana Lang.

Her voice not alone as those who knew him joined in her barely heard cry thanks to the loud sounds of the weapons being fired. Even Pete and Martha cried out despite knowing the truth as Jonathan looked on, hoping like crazy he hadn't just made a mistake and held his wife tightly to him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Cruel of me to leave it on a cliffhanger but I think it works _just_ right.**


	17. Taking Back The Nigh-Er, I Mean The City

**Chapter 17**

**Taking Back**

**The Nigh-Er,**

**I Mean The City**

**Disclaimer: Here we go! And apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out to you guys. Really hadn't been my intention.**

* * *

The sounds of the horrified were practically drowned out by the massive amount of firepower being used against one Clark Kent. A friend, a son, a love interest, a local town hero, and a pain in the ass of those who do bad things. Even Alicia Baker had been watching the scene in utter horror after managing to take care of the last of the rooftop Snipers without being spotted. Lana, unable to watch the execution of the young man she loves greatly, had lowered her head as sobs came from her. Not even realizing that Delilah herself was crying over the whole thing as she hadn't wanted her man to die, damnit! For they were supposed to rule this little craphole together and have a crap ton of sex! And maybe one day, take over Metropolis from her father when the time was right. Mercifully, the horrifying sounds of gunfire soon ended.

But Morgan Edge was not a happy man in any sense of the word. Especially as he saw that his troublesome son in law was still standing when he shouldn't be! "_How the Hell are you still standing!?_" Demanded to know the Crime Lord.

His words making everyone, even the Kents themselves despite knowing the truth of things, look at the sight of Clark himself still standing. Though his armor was barely even there anymore thanks to the amount of gunfire that had hit it. "He… He's still _standin'_!" Murmured Pete in shock and awe.

Lana could scarcely believe what she was seeing and feeling reminded of that night in the school with Van McNulty. When he fired at Clark and the meteor bullets oddly glowing in the lead Clark had been wearing at the time. Something that was happening here if she was seeing things right given all the crying she'd just been doing. "Sir! That was the last of the special!" Called out an underling.

Edge growled softly to himself as Clark tore off the torso armor, along with the helmet and let them drop to the ground with a clatter. Chloe could scarcely believe her long time crush was somehow alive! _This shouldn't be possible! Even in a place like Smallville!_

_Always knew there was something special about you, Clark. I just wish I had found out under better circumstances… _Lex thought to himself with a frown.

"Kick their asses, Clark." Murmured Helen and causing Lex to look at her sharply.

But the look she gave him told him it would be discussed later and he had a feeling it would relate to doctor/patient confidentiality. And he could understand that, even if it _did_ bug him a little where Clark's concerned! "I could tell you that, Edge, but then it wouldn't be a trade secret anymore." Called out Clark.

Though there was no humor to be heard in his voice whatsoever. "So who cares, just come back to us, to _me_!" Pleaded Delilah.

_Whatever the 'trade secret' is, it would be highly valauble to learn of._ Lionel thought to himself.

Sure, he was relieved young Clark was alive and well, but secrets were things that had to be learned! As otherwise, someone else might learn of them and have an advantage that he himself would not. Clark briefly looked over at Delilah. "Like I said before, I'm _NOT _that guy."

He then turned his attention back to a pissed off Crime Lord. "Now… I think its my turn."

And before everyone's eyes that were able to see what was going on, they were amazed when he just somehow became a blur. "That's my boy!"

_Wait, Pete's not surprised! How long's he known!? _Chloe wondered to herself and feeling annoyed about being kept in the dark!

At least Lana from what she could see was just as surprised as she was! Soon, every man with a gun was disarmed and outcold. Leaving ol' Tommy boy alone. "Boss! Why the Hell aren't the Snipers takin' care of him!?"

"_I really don't know, but take care of him, now!_"

"With pleasure!"

Tommy grinned eagerly as he went for Clark as his hands sparked with electrical energy but the _Plaid Knight _wasn't in the mood to take chances with this guy and sped behind him. "Huh!? Where'd he go!?" Wondered the violent Meta in confusion as Edge gritted his teeth.

"_Behind you, you idiot!_"

But it was too late as Clark's armored fist collided with the man's face, sending him to the ground and outcold. "_Snipers! Where the Hell are you!?_"

To his and a vast majority of everyone else's shock, a Blonde girl appeared from a green mist with a satisfied look about herself. "Oh, those guys? I told 'em to take a nap."

Edge growled and lunged for her but she vanished before he could reach her. Clark got in his way and the man looked at him before yelling out in rage and slugged him hard. His anger making him forget about the fact he had a clip of his own meteor bullets in a gun. Clark didn't even flinch as the man howled in pain as he held his hand. "Kid! You put me away and I'll tell everyone your secret! And I mean _EVERYONE_!" Threatened the pissed off Crime Lord.

But Clark merely stared at him. "Considering I'm sure something can be arranged for you to end up in Belle Reve? I'm not too worried about that. Right, Mr. Luthor?"

"Oh, yes! Quite right!" Called out the eager opportunistic man.

"You son of a bit-!" A certain _Plaid Knight's _fist helpfully kept him from finishing the rest of that sentence.

"But! But! But this isn't how things are _supposed _to go!" Whined Delilah.

Completely forgetting in the process that she was supposed to be keeping a hold on Lana. "Is that right? How _is _it supposed to go?" She asked.

In annoyance, the Blonde turned to the Brunette Barista with full intention to berate her when she found herself getting painfully punched in the face by the girl. Sending her to the ground with a thump and for several whoops of excitement to be heard. Pete's the loudest of all. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!"

"Think I can learn how to punch like that?" Wondered Sarah curiously.

"I've no doubt, _Mistress of Dreams_. Perhaps the Barista Fair can teach thee?"

Loud cheers went up as the town residents finally realized that the day was saved as Lana and the elder Kents ran to Clark and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. The fact Lana was part of the hug surprised Clark and he couldn't help but wonder how long it'd be before she turned away from him now that she knew he had powers. But for now, he'd enjoy this moment for as long as he could.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope that was worth the wait and that Legacy of the Phoenix enjoyed the Lana slugging Delilah scene! Up next: The final chapter!**


	18. Return Of The Plaid Knight

**Chapter 18**

**Return Of**

**The Plaid Knight**

**Disclaimer: And here we are, the final chapter! Thanks to who all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

* * *

**One Week Later**

A week had passed since the face off between Morgan Edge and his crew that saw an entire town see just how different one Clark Joseph Kent really and truly was. Though they were still left in the dark about his more Alien heritage aside from his closest friends that hadn't been in the know. As Clark was tired of keeping secrets, even if it had caused a huge argument between himself and his dad. Metropolis PD had arrived on scene as soon as they could to take Edge, his daughter, and the goons back to the big city. A fellow who could keep one knocked out for hours thanks to his Meteor ability had been a big help in keeping the group knocked out until the Metro folks could show up. Said ability kept on giving and it made for a very easy transfer to cells in the city. And though the residents of Smallville had their misgivings, they had kept quiet on who exactly it was that had saved them from Morgan Edge.

As they had all known the Kents for many years, though some had felt Clark was to blame for the whole mess where Edge was concerned. But so far had yet to give him any grief over it but it was only a matter of time before they did. Their story being that someone who had stolen experimental technology had shown up and decided to test it out and then left before the Police could go after him. Metro PD had seemed doubtful but had let it go while making sure to inform them, especially Clark, that they would probably have to be asked more questions in the future. And perhaps testify against Edge when the time came. Something Clark was all too willing to do where that man was concerned. Now where Lionel Luthor was concerned, it had taken the intervention of Dr. Virgil Swann to get him to leave Clark alone. This hadn't pleased the man but he reluctantly backed down. Lex, Chloe, and Lana on the other hand, had kept some distance from Clark after learning everything about him.

Which hurt but was understandable (though in Lex's case, it took two days for him to deal with the whole thing). Sarah and Byron on the other hand, hadn't shied away from him at all and there was consideration to bringing in Alicia and Billy to the fold thanks to their part in helping out during the whole fiasco where the Snipers aspect was concerned. It was also decided during that week for Clark to start seeing a local therapist to deal with his issues. Even if it was something his parents (mostly his father) had their reservations about. And luckily for Lex and Helen's marriage, the fallout over Clark and Helen knowing his secret, hadn't been rough in the least. Especially thanks to some of the growth Lex had gained since coming to Smallville. Chloe not too surprisingly was highly upset over having been kept in the dark about Clark and his origins. And that Pete had known long before she did.

Though there was some thinking she was also upset because she was heavily warned by Dr. Swann to _NOT_ reveal anything about Clark's origins through the news. To the point he even hinted at legal action against her should she report it. And it was well known by that point that she hated being silenced when it came to reporting the news. Another line of thought was that she was also upset because she felt they couldn't trust her to not report anything and that burned her more than anything. Lana on the other hand, had needed time to wrap her head around everything. Of course, it being Clark, he had taken this to mean she was rejecting him entirely and Byron, in annoyance, had allowed the Sun to effect him long enough to hit Clark upside his head without it really hurting his hand. Now while she was wrapping her head around the whole thing, Lana was also fairly pissed with him for being an idiot with his misplaced guilt where her parents' deaths were concerned.

Something Lex and Helen knew all about late into the week when she showed up at the Mansion, mightily unhappy and ranted about the whole thing with glistening eyes. Which brings us to that following Saturday when the young Barista was seen making her way to the Kent Farm Barn. Where Clark himself was often at for one reason or another and the first thing she registered was not only Clark's voice, but Lex's too. "Clark, come on! This would _save_ you a fortune in having to buy more clothes!"

"Except I _am_ saving money everytime I shop at Goodwill and Thrift stores, Lex." Countered her _Plaid Champion_.

Well, that certainly explains how and why he has so much Plaid and Flannel in his clothing! Doing all he did, powers or not, was obviously rough on his clothing! And something she'd seen herself a time or two for that matter. "But what about your boots? Hmm? You obviously don't get those at places like that and I know _THAT _costs you more then you'd like. And now that I know why you keep having to buy them all the time, makes so much sense for me now."

Lana had to agree on that! Heck, Chloe had half seriously suggested writing a story about it for the _Torch_ at one point. "Well… You could always design some boots instead of an outfit that looks really _tight_." Came Clark's reply that sounded suspiciously whiny with a dash of hope mixed in.

_Oh, doesn't like the thought of something skintight on him huh? I guess that makes sense._

But before she could get lost in thoughts of him in something skintight, she quickly cleared her head. "Okay… What about a jacket then? I mean, that's like part of your big hero identity as it is. Or… Hey, how about a cape!?"

"I'm _not _wearing a cape, Lex. You've got comic books for that." Clark replied seriously and exasperatedly.

Lana couldn't help but be amused by that. "Ahah! You didn't reject the jacket idea!"

The young Barista could only imagine the reaction her _Heart's Desire _had to that. "He does look rather dashing in those jackets of his when you think about it." She declared as she came up the steps and made her presence known.

The two stared at her in silent shock and she couldn't help but grin at that. "In fact, its almost like armor in a way. Which is fitting considering a little title you have called the '_Plaid Knight_'." Continued the young girl.

Who noticed a drawing in Lex's hands of a figure in some sort of outfit. Which she guessed must have been an example of the skintight look Clark wanted nothing to do with. "L-_Lana_!?"

"I think I'll take my leave." Lex decided and quickly made his exit.

But not before whispering to her to go easy on the big lug. Silence filled the air between the two as Clark stared at Lana, who stared back in return. "I… I umm…"

"Surprised to see me I take it?"

He could only nod and she nodded in understanding. She began to walk around and noticed the fact that a lot of things in the Loft seemed boxed up. Which considering how bad things had looked there when trying to find him, she supposed made sense. "Well, I needed time to deal with… Everything. And no, Clark, _none_ of that was me rejecting you." She told him with a brief look of annoyance.

"You… You know about that?"

"Byron's also my friend too, Clark." Pointed out the girl.

"Right."

"Now yes, I admit to feeling rather unhappy, _disappointed_, even. But no where near close to feeling like I wanted to reject you."

"I, I wanted to tell you, Lana, so many times. But I, I was..."

"Afraid? I know. I had a talk with not only your parents, but Pete about it. It hurts but I can understand on some level thanks to the fact your secret's a pretty _big_ one. But that's not what I'm truly disappointed about, Clark."

He stared at her in surprise, wondering what on Earth she's actually disappointed about. "What I'm disappointed about? Is your _misplaced_ guilt where my _parents_ are concerned."

"But my being here is why they're dead!"

The look she gave him made him actually take a step backwards. "You were a _baby_, Clark. A _baby_." Stressed the young lady.

"There was _no way _you could have caused it to happen. I _doubt_ even your biological parents knew it would happen. Or that the fragments of where you're from would cause people to get powers."

"Bu-"

"_ITS NOT YOUR FAULT_!" She yelled at him, making him flinch and take another step back.

He'd flinch again but in surprise Lana came and hugged him tightly to her. "You've spent the past few years believing what happened to my parents was your fault and I get that its not gonna go away over night. And that its one of the reasons you're starting therapy. But I'm gonna be by your side, Clark."

"You, you _are_?" Asked the young man in surprise as he looked down at her.

Lana looked up at him with a smile. "I am. I _love _you, Clark. But know this, I'm not gonna sit idly by anymore and let you make all the decisions where _we _are concerned. Understand? All that does is hurt us half the time."

To say he was floored by her admission would probably be an understatement, but Lana could see it in his eyes and on his face on how he was feeling by the whole thing. And so, she kissed him and was elated when he kissed back. Even if it was perhaps a subconscious thing. "You sure I'm worth it?" He asked quietly after they parted from the other's lips.

A firm nod came from her. "I am. And I'm gonna make sure you know that too, Mr. Kent. So you'd better get used to the idea of me taking charge of _US_."

Seeing how dead serious his _Heart's Desire _was being, he figured that maybe it wouldn't be so bad for her to be in charge of them. And admitted as such. Which made her happy he wasn't fighting her on that and like him, admitted it. "Yeah? Well, I'm tired of hiding and fighting things." He told her somewhat tiredly.

"Well… Now you won't have too anymore. Especially with _me_."

"I… I can work with that."

Smiling happily at him, Lana kissed him and his arms quickly wrapped around her in a tight embrace. Something she loved a great deal of. "So… Lex's trying to design you a special suit, huh?" She asked a little while later.

Sighing, Clark nodded. "Yeah, you could say that. So far, he hasn't really came up with anything I've liked."

Though he honestly thought his friend was also doing it on purpose as his way of getting back at him for not telling him his secret! Lana laughed at that. "Well… What about an actual suit of armor? I mean… You are the town's _Plaid Knight_. But most importantly, my _Knight_."

"Which… Is something that's been a little lacking lately if I'm being honest." Teased the girl seconds later and grinning at the rueful look he shot her.

"I think I'll keep the red/blue jacket look, if its all the same to you."

"So this means you're back now, right? As the town protector and all?" She asked with a teasing glint in her eyes.

He nodded. "Yeah, but first I have to get past the _months _of grounding I'm under. But after that? I'm sure I'll be back as the so called _Plaid Knight_ full time."

"Good. And in the mean time, I can help Lex in designing your new look!"

"_Lana_!" Groaned the young man and she laughed before kissing him again. Happy as can be that he wasn't being a difficult idiot about things.

_Especially _where _they_ were concerned.

**A Number Of Years Later At The Daily Planet**

A Blonde figure could be seen being escorted by one Jimmy Olsen to the office where Clark Kent and Lois Lane worked out of on the highest floor of the Daily Planet. The two were a damn good team of reporters and despite their bickering habits, had a fairly solid friendship between the two of them. The Blonde figure's hair was spiky, his black and white outfit was actually top of the line despite the Punk look and tears here and there it had. "Hey CK, you've got someone here to see ya!" Jimmy told Clark as he opened the door to the Lane/Kent office.

Clark himself wore glasses and was something of a bumbler with a dorky nature. A persona he later developed after going blind some months after the Morgan Edge fiasco. Partly done so that the townsfolk wouldn't have a need to be apprehensive about him anymore and also because Lana and Lex had thought it was a good idea in case he actually started to go more and more into the public eye as his more heroic self. Naturally, both were proven right and liked to rub that in whenever they could. "Thanks, Jimmy." Clark told him warmly and Jimmy quickly made his leave.

"Huh." Mused the Blonde figure as he looked at Clark and around at the office.

"Something the matter?"

Instead of saying anything however, the figure surprised the Hell out of the man by decking him. Sending him to the floor. "Hiya, _dad_." Sneered the boy as he stood over Clark and even knelt down closer to him.

Clark's eyes were wide at this. "What? What do you mean by that? I have _NO_ kids!" Normally he would have used the stuttering routine and the like but the blow of that punch had truly surprised him!

"Afraid ya do, Pops. The name's Derrick. Derrick _Edge_. I'm the proud son of you and _Delilah Edge_ and I thought it was _long _past time we met, old man." Sneered the boy.

Clark's eyes widened even more at this huge bombshell and he could only stare in disbelief at the young man above him. Wondering just how true his words were.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Uh-oh! Looks like the future's a little hectic with that bombshell! I may do a sequel that covers the bombshell and I might not. Depends on what I want to do. And once again, thanks for the support folks! **


End file.
